The Journey to Freedom
by PrincessWindNight
Summary: Finally , she was free . All she needs now is find her purpose of life . The only way is fight ... Then she joined it , the Hunter Exam . KurapikaxOC , RnR
1. Task 1 : Start x Free x Meetings

**Disclaimer : Don't own HunterxHunter – just my OC . **

**Note : English isn't my leaguage , so pls bear with me .**

**Task 1 : Start x Free x Meetings **

Leaning against the ship rail , she enjoyed the fresh air . Finally , she was free . Free at last . Freer than anything she could feel before . Never mentioning the past , all she needs to do now is keep moving forth . And , about that place , she will never come back .

_Running away … escape the fate of an assassin ._

_Looking for their purpose of life _

Any purpose , but revenging

She found revenging just meaningless . Desiring power blindly only makes people struggle more . And finally , they end up being insane in chaos . Speaking of that … how many people will find her to revenge ?

Though , they never find her . The assassin who killed their beloved has no name , no age , no parents .

But she has a name … a name she created herself . She considers herself as Lyra Lilian . Not bad at all , she is sure she will be fine with that alias .

Age ? May be sixteen . She lost her count long time ago

Parents ? They died because of being killed . She barely remembered their scream . Maybe those murderers thought she had died , but she was only unconscious . She wishes she could die . Because she was adopted by an assassin organization where she learned about the bitterness of the world . Among those cold hearted killer , all she could do was keep silent . She must be independent , she had to forced to kill , she must kill her own feelings . Unfortunately for them and fortunately for her , her feelings never die .

She remembered the day she decided to escape from that place … He told her :

"If you can prove you are not a killing machine like others , I will let you kill me"

His voice echoed in her head . Fine , as he wishes

"I will watch over you"

Fine again , she will let him . All she wants is freedom , now she has . He can do anything he wants as long as she can enjoy her freedom .

She looked up . The sky was coloured in a warm red . Red ? Warm ? What was she thinking ? Red means blood . For an assassin , blood means death . Nothing more, , nothing less . Yes , the perfect red hair doll was covered with blood . That perfect picture in their mind about her . It was her . Her hair , the same color of blood , the same color of that sky . Red doesn't mean "warm" . Red is actually cold and inhuman . Red is with her devil side .

Thinking red was warm … she must laugh at herself . Laugh ? Smile ? No , she couldn't . She doesn't know .

Suddenly , the captain announced with a pipe in his mouth :

-The ship is leaving . Raise the sails !

She took a deep breath . Finally , that moment came . First stage , done . She found the freedom she needs . Second stage , enjoying it . No , despite of that face , she isn't the type of person who can live peacefully . She must find her purpose of life . And the only way she can do that is fight . Fighting until she finds what is important , what she treasures , what she needs to protect . Above all , she wants to live honestly as Lyra Lilian .

Finally , she found a chance : Hunter Exam . If she becomes a Hunter , many thing will be easier . Though those exam is extremely difficult , she needs to pass it . Besides finding her goal , she has to continue to run away . They would come after her . She didn't intend to talk about them to anyone , but they never thought so . It is a unbreakable rule , a betrayal needs to be destroyed . She needs to escape them without anyone being involved . And her enemy ? How many ? She doesn't even know their face . Killed … She won't kill anyone without reason anymore . She never likes killing . Her feelings never die . But she isn't good at expressing them . Oh , when did she start thinking so much ?

She looked around , noticing she was only girl in the ship and nobody looked friendly . Even if there were another girl , it was none of her business . She was used to this atmosphere as she was an assassin . Good , she likes being by herself . Whatever others doing , she doesn't care . Then she saw a blonde … Boy or girl ? Oh , she couldn't believe in herself . Lyra Lilian – a former assassin – was getting confused because of gender matter ! Why didn't she notice that person before . He , must be a HE , because that person doesn't have any curves ( blame her instinct as an assassin for too long ) , was leaning against the rail too . Her eyes widened a bit . The aura around that boy … the look of his green eyes … Deal , he was just like her before . His calm means nothing to her.

She raised her head as she heard someone yell suddenly :

-Captain , wait for us !

-Me too ! Why could you forget ? – The others shouted .

"_Those two are extremely loud …" _Lyra thought with a grimaced

-Your late . Try again next year – The captain laughed .

The boy suddenly stopped and said to his companion:

-Follow me. I have an idea.

And the boy yanked the guy with his wrist and he jumped, grasping the fishing pole. They jumped, and landed on the boat silently. Well, the boy, but not the man .

Lyra rolled her eyes . It seemed the exam would be interesting . You know , when an assassin considers something as interesting , he/she really likes it , despite only watching . As she noticed , the blond boy was watching them as well . She sighed lightly , turned back to those new ones . The younger one has spiky black hair ,wearing a green jacked with matching green shorts . The other is elder , looked like he was in his late twenty and wore sunglasses and a suit . Oh , when did she start to judge people through their looking ? As a former assassin , she had to have more sharper instinct … Strangely , she enjoyed that feelings somehow .

-Are you ok ,pops ? – The boy asked .

-I'm not pops – The man responded annoyingly – Call me Leorio-san – Oh my god , Lyra really is bad at remembering such long name !

The Captain looked at Leorio and the short boy , muttered

-Look like I'm gonna have some fun until we arrive at Dole this year .

…

Boredom … A state of having nothing to do . Lyra looked around , seeing many people were … training . It was really no need . She closed her eyes , listened the calm waves and tried to find a sleep .. Finally , thanks to the silence .

Not long after her short sleep , something made her open her eyes . She stood up , looked at the sky , claiming her thought . It must be …

The green boy suddenly frowned , announced :

-A storm is coming

-Yeah right – Leorio agreed in tired tone – There is not a single wave

-The wind is getting moist … - The boy continued – And its salty . The Sea Cranes are warning each other too .

-How did you know ? – Not noticing she was talking the first time since she was in the ship , Lyra asked the boy – I think it's because of something like instinct . And then you say you can know what Sea Cranes are saying !

-Instinct ? You know storm is coming thanks to instinct ? – He looked at her surpising . Lyra cursed herself . She shouldn't let it be revealed . She only nodded , not saying anymore .

The Captain suddenly grinned at them , then shouted :

-Men ! Lower the sails !

The sailors hurriedly did what they had been told . Leorio watched the scene as the cloud became darker . Not a second later, a wooden barrel came flying and landed directly in Leorio's face, smashing in the process . Those The smashed tub almost hit the blonde boy, but he avoided them easily , still closing his eyes .

-I'm sorry ! – A sailor said

-Yes , trying to test me with that thing ?

…

Like the boy had warned , a huge storm came The whole ship shook and went up and down. Under deck meanwhile, everyone was rolling from one side to the other, crying for their mommy's or shouting for help.

-Pathetic … - Lyra muttered under her breath , trying to concentrate on her book .

The only ones that weren't faced at all were the little boy, who tried to help the ones that were seasick, Leorio, who was fixing his necktie, the blonde boy, who was sleeping in a hammock .

…

In cabin

She didn't know why those four were called : herself , Leorio , the blonde and the little boy .

The Captain suddenly asked :

-First , tell me your names

-I'm Gon – The green boy exclaimed , introducing himself cheerfully

-My name is Kurapika – The blond boy answered calmly .

-It's Leorio - Leorio said, rather unwillingly

-Lyra Lilian – She said , still not getting used to her new alias .

The Captain asked in serious tone :

-Gon , Kurapika , Leorio , Lyra … why do you want to be a Hunter ?

Leorio countered annoyingly :

-Hey , if you are not examiner , you can't boss it around

-Just answer the question – The Captain calmly stated

Gon smiled , then said :

-My dad is a Hunter . I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter

-Hey – Leorio said – You don't have to answer the question .

-Why can't I ?

-I'm never gonna to tell him

Kurapika said :

-I agree with Leorio .

Leorio's eyebrows twitched as he raised his voice :

-What ? Aren't you younger than I am , show some respect .

-It's quite simple to avoid pesky question – Kurapika ignored him completely – By offering a plausible life .

That was getting Leorio's nerves

-Are you listening to me ?

-However – The blonde boy continued - I think lying is more shameful than being greedy. That said , if I were to tell you the truth , I would be exposing my deepest secrets . That is why I can't answer . My reason is too personal .

-Hey , don't ignore me ! – Leorio shouted

The Captain taking a pull on his pipe:

-In other words , you refuse to answer my question – Damn , that old man haven't asked her yet – Tell the examination board that we have more three dropouts .

Lyra startled as Kurapika and Leorio's eyes widened in shock . She said :

-You haven't asked me yet !

-Your face said you were unwilling to tell me - She gave up ? How can that damn old man know ?

-What do you mean ?

-The Hunter Exam has already begun .

Dead silence .

-As you know, there are tons of people who want to become a Hunter. Unfortunately, the inspectors don't have enough time to examine everyone. So, guys like us are hired to shift through the applicants. Then, except for you four, all the other applicants have been registered as failures for the grand jury. Even if hey can get to the place the exams are held, the door will stay closed to them – The Captain continued to explain – So think carefully before answering my question .

Kurapika was deep in thought .

Leorio sighed in defeat :

-Damn it . I think I'll tell you . I want to be a Hunter because …

Kurapika cut in , finally opened his eyes again :

-I am last survivor of Kuruta Tribe – Silence again … - Four years ago , my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals . I want to be a Hunter to hunt down that band … Genei Ryodan .

Lyra looked at him . That was why she sensed his aura being too familiar . He was just like her before with a tainted heart with hatred .

-Blacklist Hunter , huh ? – The Captain asked - The Genei Ryodan belongs to Class A criminals, even the most skilled Hunter doesn't want to mess with them .You will die meaninglessly .

Kurapika answered seriously :

-I'm not afraid of death . I only fear that my rage will fade away someday – His eyes glew scarlet briefly .

-In other words , you want to revenge – Leorio stated , shrugged his shoulder - You need to be a Hunter for that ?

-May that is the stupidest question I have ever been asked , Leorio – Kurapika still remained his calmness .

-Leorio-san !

-Places accessible only to Hunter , information otherwise unobtainable , action otherwise impossible . There are more reason than your brain can handle – The more Kurapika talked , the more Leorio was annoyed .

Gon interrupted them , yet also calmed Leorio down a bit for changing the topic :

-Hey , Leorio-san . Why do you want to become Hunter ?

-Me ? – Leorio shrugged – I will make it short . I want money ! – His glasses flashed white as he exclaimed – Money can get you everything . A big house, a good car and even woman – He seemed to be in his own wonderland .

Kurapika remarked calmly :

-You can't buy class with money , Leorio .

A vein pop appeared in Leorio's forehead . He said annoyedly :

-It's three times . Step outside . I'll end that the filthy Kuruto bloodline , here and now .

-Take that back , Leorio – Kurapika now was angry .

-That's Leorio-san – Then he stepped outside

-Oh … boy – Lyra sighed – They even don't bother to hear my reason .

-Let them fight 'If you want to know someone, start by finding out what makes him mad'. My aunt said this phrase a lot, From my point of view, both have a good reason to be angry, so let them fight .

Lyra thought of it a bit . Then she walked outside , finding that Kurapika and Leorio already fought . She was stunned . When she was in that ognization , fighting only meaned you had to kill your opponent .

-Take back your words I'll forgive you, Leorio! - Kurapica said.

-You first, Kurapica! I don't intend to take back what I've said! - Leorio said.

Then both of them attacked the other, clashing in the air , not caring the fact that many sailor was hurried because of the storm . One of the sailors tried to fix the mast, but suddenly, the mast was hit by lightning and the sailor named Katsuofell down, being about to fall in the ocean.

Lyra was fast enough to catch the sailor , same as Kurapika , Leorio and Gon . Gon caught his feat , Kurapika caught Gon's , Lyra caught Kurapika's and Leorio caught Lyra's . All of them hang onto each other, trying to pull themselves up.

…

The sky was clear again . Lyra looked at the blue sky , hint of amusement in her blue eyes .

Leorio shouted at Gon :

-You idiot ! How can you be reckless like that ?

-Honestly … it was too foolish – Kurapika said .

Gon grinned :

-But you guys caught me , right ?

Leorio was stunned . Then he managed to say :

-Well , I guess so ..

-I apologize for my bad behavior , Leorio-san – Kurapika smiled .

-What is with that sudden change ? We sound like strangers , just call me Leorio – He waved his hand – I took back what I had said . Eh , did we forget …

-Well – Lyra asked – Your brain finally remembered me , huh ? I haven't said my reason yet … - Silence – Don't be so nervous . I want to be Hunter because I want to find something , only that . And Blacklist Hunter is fine .

-We will be comrades someday – Kurapika said

-Maybe .

Now the Captain laughed and said:

-I like you guys . OK , I'll take you to Dole Island

-Really ? – Gon's face brightened up .

-And … all of four pass .

-Yay ! – Gon jumped in joy as Kurapika and Leorio smiled in relief .

Lyra looked at them , relieved too . But … she couldn't smile . Her feeling never die , yes . But happiness was no longer in her heart

Then it began … the true journey .

…**.**

**Hello , I'm Lea . **

**Enjoys my chapter , ok ? **

**I think it was a bit boring . But if you can , give advice about grammar and vocabulary in review . **

**I'm always happy to write story . But reviewing helps me be happier though you guys like my stories or not **

**Sincerely **

**Leanne . **


	2. Task 2 : Long Way x Tests x Truth

**Disclaimer : I wish I could own Hunter x Hunter . But sadly , no , right ? I only own my OC – Lyra Lilian . **

Task 2 : Long Way x Tests x Truth .

As the Captain had promised , the boat took those four to Dole Island safely . The port was full of people . And most of them had same reason to go there . Lyra looked around , not being happy . Oh , people call that feeling annoyment , if she remembered correctly . When she was in assassin ognization , she never seen so many people with so much noise

-Thank Captain – Gon shook the old man's hand – I had a great time

-Yes , I had fun too . Although you've arrived at Dole Island's harbour, there are still more obstacles ahead .

-Yes I know – The green boy nodded .

Leorio complained jokingly , walked to them :

-Not another lecture . We have heard enough on the board .

-Fine , but I will tell you this one last thing – He rolled his eyes – It is a "Special Service" Look – He pointed at a tree, that could be seen from where they stood – See that big cedar tree on the hilltop ? You should make your way there first . It is a shortcut to the exam site

-Got it – Gon exclaimed – Thank a lot , Captain .

-Best of luck , boy . The exam has already started

-Same to you , take care – Gon jumped and waved at him .

The little boy stared to run but being stopped by Lyra . She asked him :

-Hold on , something is wrong .

-But the Captain said … - He said , not really understanding .

She sighed , pointed at the large map - Zaban City is in the opposite direction to the mountain . It was too careless to go before thinking …

Leorio nodded , looking at the map as well

-Yes , may be we are just wasting time . I advise you to go to the bus .

The little boy was stubborn . Despite that reason , he was still on his way , said :

-The Captain must have reason to suggest it .

-Oh man … - Leorio sighed in defeat .

Kurapika smiled as he followed him , explained :

-Gon's behavior interests me more the Captain's advice . I'm going with him

-Is that so ? – Leorio asked annoyed .

Lyra turned to him , said :

-Well , I will follow them . I believe in my instinction . Besides , if I want to find that I need , I must have adventure . It will be interesting .

Leorio startled , a shiver run down his spine . It must have something wrong with that red hair girl . He could swear as she said the word "interesting" , her eyes were darked with a strange aura , almost murderous .

She run after them .

-Hey Gon and …

-Huh ? – Kurapika turned back , asked her – What with that ? It seems you can't remember my name …

-It's because your name is too long – She protested – Well , I think following you guys is better .

Then they heard Leorio's voice :

-Wait for me ! I'm coming .

-What ?

-I know you guys would be lonely without me .

-No , it will be better without you – Lyra said teasingly . She really wanted to joke , but it seemed her sense of humor was no longer here too . Maybe she should learn a lesson about emotions .

… Later …

Cold wind .

Cold aura .

Lyra shivered . She didn't like this place at all . It reminded her of Underground Ognization . That place was always empty , being full of heartless killing machine .

That tainted place …

Accidentally , Leorio claimed her thought with his words , not knowing how much they affected the girl :

-This is a creepy place . I don't see anyone .

-No – Gon said – There are plenty here .

Thanks to their above avarage hearing , Gon , Kurapika knew this . What about Lyra ? She knew , just knew with her sharp instinct . And this made her shivered even more . Damn those presence …

-What ? – Leorio asked – Sorry , but I'm just a normal guy …

Looking at their only female member , Kurapika noticed something was wrong with her . Her face was paler than normal , though she was actually pale , as if she didn't see sunshine usual . He asked with corcerned voice :

-Are you okay , Lyra ?

She seemed to startled , then shook her head :

-Nothing , I'm just cold .

She was lying . If she was weak at physical , there was no way she was still fine when she was in the boat . Realizing that she didn't want to be asked more , Kurapika nodded at her , remained silent . He didn't know how much she was mentally grateful .

But the cold atmostphere didn't stop making her sick . Unknownly , she grabbed Kurapika's arm . He slightly grimaced as her nails stabbed his skin .

-Are you ok ? – He asked again . That girl was stubborn than he thought .

Unlike before , she nodded . Her voice was shaking .

-It … reminded me of something terrible .

-Eh ? – Gon heard her , too . His feature became worried – You look pale , Lyra.

Leorio snorted :

-What's that ? It seems Hunter Exam isn't suitable for girl … Girls are weak sometimes .

He chose wrong words . Lyra clenched her fist , blue eyes forming an icy glare . This was a deadly , uncomfortable silence between those two .

_A weakling like you never win your opponent . Killing your emotions. You are just a doll . You can't kill me with your look … Don't be so pathetic_

Kurapika patted her shoulder :

-Don't take what he says seriously,Lyra . He doesn't know what he is talking about .

-I'm fine – Lyra let out in indifferent voice

Gon smiled brightly :

-Yes , Leorio , don't make her mad . Let's find them .

Then Gon himself instantly run very quickly and held in front of a side street , said :

-I found you !

Standing before them was an ancient looking woman with a large walking stick . Behind her was … hundred of people wearing long white sheet that completely covered everything but the head which was adorned with mask . Honestly , Lyra had no idea how so many people could hide themselves too well like that . Leorio cried :

-What is that ?

-A freaking TV show – Her voice escaped in a mumble .

Kurapika smiled at her :

-At least , you don't need to fear a TV show .

-Even you think I was scared ? - She sighed , yet also relieved .

The old woman suddenly said :

-Interesting …

-Interesting ? – Leorio asked

-Interesting …

-Interesting . – Leorioo repeated .

-Interesting … - The woman said , then shouted at them – EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ !

Those four candicates just gasped at her in dislief . Lyra mentally a curse to herself . Quiz ? Damn those mysterious stuff … Her life as an assassin had no question . Onlt mission … She shook her head violently . She was no longer an assasin . She had things to find … Find , not answer .

She continued , ignored their reaction :

-You four are heading to the tree on the hilltops , right ? To reach that tree – Kurapika and Gon still blinked – You must pass through this town – I shall administer a quiz

-Hold on – Leorio asked , looked at him comrades one by one – What is going on here ? – But no one answered him

Ignoring his little interupption , the old woman continued to explain :

-You will have five seconds to state your answer . Give wrong answer , you will be disqualified . You must give up taking Hunter Exam this year .

-I see … - Kurapika said – This is a part of Hunter Exam

-It doesn't sound hard to me – Leorio was confident , right ? His smirk smug .

-I'm not good at quiz – Gon admitted sheepishly .

-Also , only one answer is acceptable .

-What ? One answer ? So … if one of them answers incorrectly , I'm disqualified too ?- He said resentfully as he pointed at Gon , Lyra , Kurapika and himself .

Kurapika raised his voice and crossed his arm , clearly annoyed because of Leorio's attitude :

-As if that would happen! – Gon smiled , sweatdropped – What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening – Kurapika shrugged , shaking his head .

Those words get Leorio's nerves . He hissed angrily :

-What was that ?

There were literately sparks between them as they glared at each other

Gon exclaimed carefreely :

-But you know … this way is easier , since only one of us needs to know the correct answer

-Proven point ! – Lyra said , somehow with ironical voice

Then they heard someone said :

-Hurry up ! Or else I will answer the question first .

-Who are you ? - Leorio eyed the stranger suspiciously .

Lyra sighed :

-He always followed us from the port . That guy must be eavesdropping Gon and the Captain's conservation .

-Why didn't you tell us ?

-Yes , you are right cute girl – He shrugged as Lyra's eyesbrow twitched in annoy because of what he called her .

-Oh yeah , you can go first – She said – I see you are eager . We will know what kind of questions old lady will ask .

-I don't mind – Gon responded .

The man grinned . Lyra sent him a glare , raised her voice :

-Forget to plan to trap us . It is old trick , which I played through my childhood .

The man looked at her , sweating . But he turned his attention to the old woman as she asked :

-Evil villians captured your mother and lover . You can only save one . Select 1 for your mother – The old woman raised her fingers , one by one – Select 2 for your mother . Who will you save ?

All candidates startled . None of them expected that kind of question . Leorio asked :

-How is this even a quiz ?

The man smirked , answered :

-The answer is 1 .

-Oh ? Why do you say that ? – The old lady asked , not being surprised at all .

-Because you can't replace your mother – He answered without hesitation-But you can find another lover

The old lady only said :

-You may pass – Then she moved aside for him to pass through

Leorio threw a fist and shouted :

-How can it be a right answer ? Hey , say something old lady ! I won't put up with this sham . I will find another path .

-It's too late. If you abandon this quiz, you'll be disqualified.- the old lady said, pissing Leorio more off

-Different people would expect different answers – Lyra said quietly , her face was unreadable – Stay here and we will pass . There is no way I will be disqualified because of a quiz .

-What ? – Leorio said to her - Different people would expect different answers ? There is no right answer .

Kurapika startled in realization . What was problem with his brain ? He shouted :

-Leorio !

-Wait – The old lady demanded and Kurapika shut up . She thought . _The cat eyed boy has figure it out _**(A/N : I can't help it ! I like that old woman when she called Kurapika cat eyed boy ! ) **– Not another word from you

-From him ? So what about me ? Eh , Leo …

-Even you – The old lady said – If you say other words , all of you will be disqualified

Only say the answer . Here is your question . Your son and your daughter have been kidnapped . You can only rescue one . Select 1 for your son , select 2 for your daughter . Who will you rescue ?

It seemed Leorio's temper reached its limit . He went over to the side of the building and grabbed a wooden lath . The old woman continued to count down …

-Three … Two … One … Buzz ! Time is up !

Leorio yelled .He walked over to the old lady and brought the lath down on her head. But Kurapika was faster . His had drawn his wooden sword called Tanto and stepped in front of her.

-Good job , Kurapika – Lyra said .

Leorio snapped :

-Don't stop me , Kurapika ! I have to teach this hag a lesson .

-Calm down , Leorio ! – Kurapika shot back

-How am I supposed to calm down ?

-You will waste our correct response – Kuruta boy shouted at his face .

-Correct response ? – Leorio was surprised , forgetting to argue with Kurapika

-We gave the right answer – Kurapika sighed – Silence is the correct answer

-What do you mean ? – Leorio still had no idea

-You answered it . There is no right answer – Kurapika stated calmly – We don't have to answer !  
-But what about other guy ?

-She never said he chose the right answer . Am I right ? – He turned his head to ask the old lady

-Precisely – The old lady smiled – The correct path is over there - She gestured to the side of another building, where a new opening was appearing before us.

Leorio was speechless . Then he he threw away the wooden lath , said :

-Grandma, I owe you an apology .

-Why? It's because of guys like you that I accepted this job. Hang on and become a good Hunter.- She said, smiling, then added, as they started walking – A couple lives in the cabin beneath the tree . They serve as Navigator . If you meet their standards , I believe they will guide you to the exam site

They started walking into the tunnel, and then the entrance was closed, again. After a few steps, Gon suddenly sighed then said:

-I still can't think of an answer.-

Leorio laughed and Kurapica tried to hold in a laugher . Lyra looked at him , sighed . She patted his head , which made him looked at her curiously

-You are still trying to find an answer ? You don't have to think about it anymore.- Leorio said.

-Why?-Gon asked.

-The quiz is over. We passed.- Kurapika answered

-I know that.- Gon said – But you know … what would you do, if we run into a situation where we can only save one important person when two are held captive?

…

Leorio walked in the forest , complaining :

-Two hours , huh ? She said two hours . Damn !

-There is an sign – Lyra said – Beware of Magical Beasts ? They again .

-How can you be calm like that ? – Leorio gasped at her , then exclaimed annoy – I'm hungry ! I need to take a bath .

-Leorio – Gon called him – We will leave you behind .

-Fine with me – She nodded in agreement .

Kurapika sighed boredly , then he suddenly announced :

-Hey , I see it – He pointed at the cabin which beneath the tree .

As they knocked the door . No one answered .

-Are they out ? – Gon asked

Lyra was getting impatient , she kicked the door , said :

-We are coming .

-It is rude , Lyra – Kurapika told her .

They gashed at the scene . A Magical Beast has rusty red in color, with sharp beady eyes and long claws. Under one arm it held a young girl with short black hair and strange tattoos on her face and arms . Off to the side was a young man on the floor, also with black hair . Kurapika said as he drew his Tanto

-A Transformation Magical Beast , Kiriko . They can take human form . They are extremely intelligent creatures .

-Is it time to explain ?

All of suddenly ,the Kiriko jumped past them, destroying the door and escaped Gon was the first to run after the beast that carried the woman, followed from Kurapica, who told Leorio to take care of the injured man. Lyra eyed the man , then followed Kurapika .

_Damn , that beast is too fast . Impressive , even I found it difficult . _

She thought annoyly . She heard Gon yell :

-Kiriko , let her go !  
Lyra jumped to follow them , from tree to tree . The Beast grinned evilly :

-Take her from me if you can .

Being surprised , Gon fell down from the tree .

-Ahhh !

-Gon ! – Lyra jumped down and those two caught up Kurapika . Gon said , still amused :

-He can talk !  
-That is a Magical Beast … - Lyra explained

-It will be easier – Gon smiled as he jumped up the tree again , shouted – Hey , Silly Kiriko

-What ? – Oh , it , no he was angry now .

Gon hit the beast with his angle rod. The Kiriko dropped the woman, but Kurapica caught her. Then the beast ran off and Gon followed him

-He is so reckless – Kurapika stated

-He is Gon , after all – Lyra nodded , looking down at the woman – Are you all right , Miss ?

-Yes … but my husband – The woman pleaded – Please , save my husband … - He saw those tatoos in her hand . Hiding his suspicion , he said

-He will be alright – Kurapika calmed her down – My friend is with him . Lyra ! – He shouted – Your arm ?

-Huh ? – She looked at him questionably , and felt something warm run down her arm .. Red . Blood . Her eyes widened – Oh , maybe when Kiriko broke the door , some one smash hit me .

-You didn't feel it ? You need to treat it !

-Are you my mother ?

-Quit joking around , you are hurt . You are human , not a doll .

She looked at him in disbelief . He didn't realize it . _Human , huh ? _

-Kurapika , Lyra ! – Leorio's voice appeared as he run toward their direction – Are you all right ?

-Leorio ? – Kurapika asked surprisingly , but a moment after , the blond narrowed his eyes – How is that man ?

-No worries – Leorio shrugged – The wound wasn't as deep as it looked . I gave him some painkillers , he would sleep soundly in the cabin – Kurapika held his sword tightly .

-I see -Kurapika slammed his weapons into Leorio's face .

Suddenly , his voice changed :

-How did you know ?

-I told Leorio to stay with the husband, and he said 'You can count on me.' I don't think Leorio is the type to break his word. - Kurapika turned his gaze on the creature, giving it a terrifying glare.-I only hit you because you left the wounded alone. That's all .

The Beast laughed and disappeared . In a flash , Lyra's knife was at the woman's throat :

-Now , answer me something . Who are you ?

The woman grinned :

-So you realized it , too ?

~~~ A little later ~~~

They ran after the woman to a grassy field .

-What ? – Lyra asked , seeing Gon and Leorio being already there , along with the girl , the injured man and two Kiriko(s)

The Kiriko asked other Kiriko :

-How many years has it someone was able to tell us apart ?

-I'm ecstatic – The other responded

-Can you tell the difference between the two?- Leorio asked Kurapica, stunned.

-No, not at all…-Kurapica answered, being impressed, too.

-You see , the one Kurapika and I beat up was the husband – Gon pointed out .

-So … - A dark voice appeared , Lyra looked at them with her icy glare – You are Navigators ?

-Yes . Our family supports for the Hunter Exam

-I'm their daughter – The tatoos girl smiled

-I'm their son – The man said

The husband , or wife ( A/N : Lea doesn't know , hehe ) said to them :

-The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It is quite difficult to locate it

The other Kiriko continued :

-So we Navigators help by guiding the candidates to the site

The girl explained :

-But we don't help every candidates . We must test them to see if they are qualified to take the exam

-Kurapika-dono – The girl smiled at him . Unknownly , Lyra grimaced – You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine we were not spouses

-Yes – Kurapika nodded – Those tatoos in your arm mark a woman single for life

-You are very knowledgable . Therefore , you pass

-Leorio-dono although you didn't realize the injuries were fake, your emergency treatments were excellent. Also, your excellent observation discovered my true form from this tiny needle wound

-Stop it … - Leorio mumbled – It's embarrassing

-You are so kind . Thus , you pass .

-Really ? Thank goodness

-Lyra-dono – The daughter continued – Your ability are impressive , especially your speed . I can see your determination in your eyes . You are worth taking the Hunter Exam – Lyra nodded – Also … you and Kurapika look cute together . Because of that , you pass .

-What ? – Lyra asked , feeling her face warmer . What was happening to her ?

-You are blushing …. – Leorio said in sing-sang voice and earned a hit from Kurapika

Gon asked innocently :

-What ?

-And finally Gon-dono – One of Kiriko said – Your superhuman physical ability and power of observation make you worthy to take the Exam . You pass

-Ah …

Gon grinned brightly .

The four Kiriko's started flying, carrying Lyra , Kurapica, Gon and Leorio .

The moon in the sky was too beautiful .

…

**Enjoys it , you guys ! And check my grammar , pls **

**I hope I have fewer mistakes than the first chapter . **

**Remember to leave your review . It will make me happier . **

**Leanne **


	3. Task 3 : The Magician X Beginning

**Disclaimer : I don't own HunterXHunter . Nothing ! Just Lyra Lilian … though it is not her real name , too **

**Task 3 : The Magician X Beginning of Exam. **

**/**

**English isn't my mother tongue, so pls have some mercy. Review, ok?**

**/**

Lyra squinted her eyes as they met the ray of sun rise for the morning . Finally , they came here : Zaban City .

...

They followed the son of Navigator through the busy streets . There were many people . This is the first time Lyra was in crowd like a normal girl . She wished she could smile . But damn , her face seems to be made from stone .

The transformed Kiriko explained as he led four examinees :

"As Navigator , our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site – Well , she had already known that . He looked at the paper in his hand again , said – "In other words , it would be extremely difficult to reach the site without Navigators' help" – That was why they had to follow him .

Gon really was to eager to see everything around . Like Lyra ( though he didn't know that) he was excited to see such many people . More than Whale Island , his home .

"You know"– The son said – "Zaban City is quite a shady place"

Lyra sighed :

"Why didn't I have a chance to go here in the past ?" – She started to like this place . At least , this city was too silent .

Kurapika pointed out :

"Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types" .

Lyra nodded . When she was an assassin , she usually had a mission in busy city , which helped her not be arrested . Actually , she never was .

She admitted that , she was still haunted by that past .

"Are you ok ?" – Kurapika's voice made her come back to reality

"Y… Yes" – She said , then jerked her head to call their youngest member – "Hey Gon , hurry up . We are going !"

The green boy ran towards them , smiling . He said ;

"You know , that place is amazing"

"You are amazing too , Gon"

The boy took her compliment happily .

~~ Later ~~

"I believe" – The Kiriko said to them – "There is that building"

"It is so tall !" Gon exclaimed

Looking up, the group saw a huge magnificent building that towered over them like a giant., The building itself was of an expensive-looking green marble and seemed like its columns touched the clouds . It appeared as a very fitting location for the hunter exam to take place . Lyra admitted , this buiding really was breath taking !

Leorio was fascinated by the building too , he said slowly :

"So … the exam site is very gorgeous ."

Kurapika , no exception , was excited as well :

"Hunter applicant over the world…"

"But … How can I have a bad feeling about this ?" – Lyra murmured under her breath .

Right after that , the Navigators called them ;

"Hey guy . Over here ."

He pointed at the building in front of him . _Well , my bad feeling is real … _Lyra thought as she looked at that little restaurant . It was nothing to compare with the gorgeous building they had just seen . Hunter Exams … exactly knew how to spoil other's fun .

"You've got kidding me" – Leorio gasped – "It is only an ordinary restaurant ! All Hunter applicant over the world are meant to assemble here ?"

"Of course" – The Kiriko said calmly as if it were very normal – "No one would never think the Hunter Exam with its million of candidates to be located here , right ?"

"That's true" – Leorio agreed .

In Lyra's opinion , that small restaurant was better . That tall builing could remind her of Underground Organization … and she didn't like that feeling at all .

They entered the restaurant , seeing few customers and a chief . The chief said loudly:

"Welcome ! What would you want ?"

The Kiriko answered :

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light ?"

They were talking as if a series of codes . She blinked . A typical-looking change .

"How would you like them?" – The chief narrowed his eyes .

"Grilled over a low flame , until it cooked"

"Got it . Let's go in the back room"

They filed into an empty back room , no windows and a table for four , and the Navigator stopped at the doorway

"Wait here" – He said to them

"Wait?" Leorio repeated then asked "Where are the others?"

Gon totally wasn't be affected by the fact , he only cared about the steak combo as he asked for them .

"Gon" – Kurapika explained – "That was just passwords to get us inside"

"Oh … we don't get to eat ?"

The Kiriko suddenly said :

"One out of ten thousands makes it this far into the exam . You have done extremely well thus far . Good luck !

"Thanks you!" – Gon smiled as he and the Kiriko shook their hand

"I would be happy to serve you as your Navigator next year" With that , the Navigator took his leave .

Lyra uncrossed her arm quickly as she felt this . Within moments , the room moved , yes , MOVED … like an elevator . Kurapika looked around :

"It appears the room is an elevator"

"Oh man , how dramatically …" Lyra complained .

Leorio sank into one chair , said :

"Bastard" – He referred the Navigator-"That meant he expects us to fail this year"

"Once every three years…"

"What is that?" Leorio glared at Kurapika

The Kuruta boy calmly continued to explained with his eyes close as himself , Lyra and Gon took a seat :

"The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it unusual" – Gon asked

"Some can not endure the exam's physical and mental strain" – He opened his eyes"It isn't also unusual for veterans to break the rookies who consequently never retake the test"

"So I guess examinees would risk anything to become Hunters" Gon remarked

Lyra calmly stated :

"Physical and mental , huh ? It doesn't so hard . If the Hunter Exam only has that , I will easily pass"

"Don't be so cocky" Leorio glared at her

"I am just confident" She said , closed her eyes and crossed her arm again

"But …" Leorio's voice was raising as he excitedly stood up and shouted "Of course my friends" What did he say , friends ?- " Hunter make the most money in the world" Oh , maybe she did hear wrong

"No !" Kurapika objected . He stood up as well , glared at Leorio – "Hunter are the most noble job in the world"

"Glory hog"

"Money grubber"

Where did those nicknames come from ?

"Gon , listen" Leorio said , making the little boy confused"There's a license card that only an official Hunter can get! If you get this, you can go to any country freely and you can also use most facilities for free! A Treasure Hunter, or one who gets millionaire patrons, a Contract Hunter, if you can become one of those, the cash will roll in!"

He was pushed away by Kurapika . The blond said to Gon

"Don't listen to him , Gon ! That kind of Hunters is only second-rate !" He said with a solemn face –"True Hunter works to protect the order of nature and mankind . Hunters have many difficult and responsibilities such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunter like Ruin Hunters, or Phantom Beast Hunters or Blacklist Hunter"

Leorio argued back :

"The fame and money … That is why people wish to be a Hunter"

Of course , Kurapika disagreed :

"Profound knowledge , a healthy mind and body and unyielding conviction . Those are the qualifies on which Hunters pride themselves"

Leorio and Kuripaka gritted their teeth , glared at each other then both of them shouted at :

"Lyra , what do you think?"

"I don't need money" Kurapika seems to satisfy" But I don't want to preserve cultural artifacts and those stuff knowledge" They both looked at her curiously"As I said on the boat … I need to find something … not money , not treasures and not … wanted criminals" Well , she used to be a wanted criminal too .

They seemed to think about her words one second , then shouted at Gon in unison :

"Gon ! Which kind of Hunter you want to become?"

Gon rubbed the back of his head , smiled sheepishly :

"I still don't know yet …" – The room suddenly stopped as it reached 100th floor then Gon jumped out his chair – "I think we arrived"

Unfortunately , Kurapika didn't give up . He said stubbornly :

"We will continue it later"

Despite that , Gon sighed in relief

The foursome walked out of the room , facing a crowd of Hunter applicants . Ignoring their looks , Lyra looked around . The place they stood looked like an underground passage . She couldn't deny one thing : The atmosphere was strange . She heard Kurapika murmured :

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the is a master , in their own right"

"There are lots of people" – Gon exclaimed , clearly very … very excited

"They are tense …" - Leorio stated

"Yes" – Lyra nodded – It will be more comfortable .

"Only you can think that"

Lyra knew that . She and Leorio never could get along .

~~ A little later ~~~

Lyra stared at the number plate she was given : 406 . Leorio was 403 , Kurapika was 404 and Gon was 405 . She couldn't help but snorting . Extremely low number . I could go faster if she wasn't with them . But she couldn't understand . She wanted to be with them . Accepting that was her own fault , she wore the number plate on her chest .

"I haven't seen you guys around before !" – A new voice appeared

They turned around and saw a man appeared at late thirties . He wore ordinary common clothing and had a short build . And he had a large square nose .

"You can tell we are new ?" – Gon asked

"More or less" He answered , walked towards them "I'm a veteran . After all , this will by my thirty-fifth attempt "

"Yes , you are truly veteran" Lyra said ironically while Kurapika , Leorio and Gon shouted in unison:

"Thirty fifth time?"

"Yes!" He nodded "If you have any questions , feel free to ask me"

"Thank you"

"My name is Tompa" He introduced himself and shook Gon's hand .

"I'm Gon . There are Kurapika , Leorio and Lyra" – The trio only nodded "Ah , are there others who have taken the Exam a bunch of times like you ?

"Well, I have the most experience here." Yes , he should be PROUD of that. "but there are few others. He, for example, number 255" He pointed at a fat man . When Lyra looked at infamous 255, she couldn't help but snorting. So, Tompa wasn't the fattest and weirdest man there "Todo, the wrestler, he is unmatched in strength and he is smarter than he we have number 103. Barbon. The snake charmer. He's more stubborn than anyone else, so you don't want him as an enemy." That man named Barbon had a snake in his shoulder as proof. And he introduced to them an old man. "Number 199, Bodoro, a kungfu master. Then you have three brothers: Amori, Imori and Umori" And one of them was looking at Lyra, which made her shiver and had to be nearer Kurapika. "Number 384 named Gereta. There are many more but they have taken the test the most times …"

Tompa's sentence was cut by a loud scream. When they looked for the source of it, they saw that a pink haired man wearing a weird jester-like outfit had cut off another participants arms. He said with his very very creepy voice , enjoying that scene he did:

"Oh, how peculiar … It's only magic, everyone." Then he turned to his victim. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you should say sorry." He thrilled. Even Gon felt shiver. That guy… Kurapika grimaced in pain, her nails stabbed his skin again. "What is wrong with her?" She looked pale even than before as she looked that jester.

Kurapika patted her arm to comfort her, which made her nodded gratefully. To answer who was that maniac, Tompa said:

"That psychopath is back again."

"Again?" Gon was surprised

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked, wanting to know why Lyra acted so strange as if she were haunted.

Tompa explained with terror in his voice:

"Number 44: Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was virtual lock to pass the test until he almost killed a examiner he didn't like."

Leorio startled, asked in terror:

"And … they are still allowing him to take part in the Exam again?"

"Of course." Responded Tompa. "Every years, examiners and test contents change. The devil himself could pass if that were the examniner's determation. Here is the Hunter Exam after all."

"Anyway…" Lyra suddenly said. "I don't like him. No one like him…"

"He looks dangerous" Leorio commented

Kurapika groaned lightly as her nails stabbed his arm again . She looked at him surprisedly then realize what she had did.

"Sorry Kurapika! I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe I shouldn't forget how sharp my nails are! Are you ok?"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, and Lyra found no way to change the topic right now."Or who?" This boy is so perceptive.

She shook her head violently, mouthed:"Don't ask!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

It was pregnant silence.

Then Tompa broke it, said:

"Ah, a little something to mark our accquaintance. How about it?" Tompa playfully said as he handed then four cans of soda.

Leorio grined from ear to ear:

"Oh , appreciated.I'm thirsty."

Lyra looked at her can suspiciously. Her years of being a professional assassin taught her couldn't believe in stranger. She said:

"Stop! Don't drink it. We can't drink it. It smells dangerous!"

Too late. Gon drank it. For her terror and surprise, the green boy vomitted out his soda in his mouth.

"Tompa, this soda must be expired"

Leorio immediately threw it, being followed by Kurapika's can. The blond sent her a meaningful glance.

Tompa seemed to startled. He said, almost in begging tone.

"Please forgive me. I don't realize it."

"Don't worry." Gon had said before Leorio had his chance to yell at Tompa. "I have sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plant, so I can usually taste when something is bad."

"Really?" Tompa asked, rubbing his head."That is amazing …"

"Sorry about that again.I will see you around." Tompa waved his hand to them then turned his heels – "Ah" He suddenly turned his head back. "Kurapika, you have a cute girlfriend." Before Lyra or Kurapika had a chance to protest, Tompa was out of their sight.

Lyra grumbled:

"I hate him. Hate Hisoka and even you, Kurapika."

"What? Why?"

"Because your arm surely aren't stabbed that hurt. My nails aren't sharp enough." It was a lie. She knew too well how damage her nails could cause.

"I said it hurt." Kurapika sighed in defeat."Don't be so stubborn. If you are afraid something again, just don't use your nails on my arms!"

A evil smirk appeared on Leorio's face, while Gon didn't understand at all.

Lyra startled. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"Nothing. Really. It must be my imagination."

That aura…it couldn't be one of them. Not that organization. They were even stronger.

…

As Lyra didn't notice, a strang boywith white hair and blue eyes was watching her from behind. With him was a skateboard. The little boy appeared to be same age as Gon. A mischievous grin appeared him his face:

"Found you, big sister Lyra."

…

RINGGGGGGGGGGG!

A loud cat-call echoed through the underground passage. Yet another strange man appeared in front of the crowd wore a butler-like suit and seemed to present himself like one as well. Lyra's eyes widened a bit as she saw him. He had no mouth, no nose!

"I apologize for making you guys wait." The examiner said. He said while he had no mouth. What on earth was happening? "The entry period for Hunter appilicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin.

Everyone was ready, prepared for anything the examiner could ask.

"A final caution." The man continued."If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even death." His voice was smooth "Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise…"His voice raising as he gestured toward the door behind examinees. "Please exit via the elevator behind you." But all candidates were stubborn in nature. "Very well. All applicants will participate in the first exam."

He started to walk.

Nobody hesitated and followed him, only the man who had his arm cut off my Hisoka, which means only had 405 candidates now.

So they walked.

Walked

And still walked.

Leorio turned around:

"No one is affected by those words. I hope someone will withdraw."

They all noticed it. The man walked faster and faster.

"Everyone is starting to run." Gon said .

Kurapika nodded:

"He is picked up the pace."

"I neglected to introduce myself." The examiner suddenly said."My name is Satotsu, the First Exam examiner. I shall lead you to the Second Exam."

" The second exam? You mean the first is..." One of the examinee asked surprisedly.

"Yes, the first one is this." Satotsu answered. "If you are able to follow me until we arrive at the second exam, you pass. I can't tell you where or when we'll arrive. You must be following me no matter what."

Unfortunately, Lyra was trained in that kind of running before. That examiner was wickedly fast!

"This test is weird" Gon commented

"No… physical test, I belive." Lyra said. She didn't expect that feeling. She felt eager!

"Fine with me. I'll right behind him." Leorio boasted.

But no one knew how far they would to run.

"You know that, right?" Lyra asked Kurapika, the blond boy nodded. As if she could read his mind. _He is also testing our mental fortitude._

…

**How is this chapter, you guys? I think Kurapika is a bit OOC … oh… Pls forgive me. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Your review will help me. **

**Ehh , still no review. **

**Kurapika: My arm is hurt…Why are her nails so sharp?**

**Me: Because my nails is sharp too !**

**Kurapika: You evil .**

**Me: Hahaha. You look cute (run away) **

…

**Once again. I hope you guys like this chapter. About grammar mistakes… pls understand and have some mercy. **

**Leanne. **


	4. Task 4 : Hope X And X Ambition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, just my OC – Lyra Lilian **

…**.**

**Task 4: Hope X And X Ambition **

**Oh yes, I don't own this title either. School is a big deal, which makes me stress than I thought. **

**English isn't my mother tongue. So pls have some mercy if my story confused you. Review to remind me of that. (grin) Though I don't think so. **

**Chapter 4? Try and work hard is necessary way. **

**Again, I insist you guys on checking my grammar. Besides, honestly, I like reading review. I like reading !**

…**..**

"_Hope itself is a species of happiness, and, perhaps, the chief happiness this world affords, but, like all other pleasures immoderately enjoyed, the excesses of hope must be expiated by pain."_

_~Samuel Johnson_

…

Lyra had no idea. Yes, all she had to do is follow the examiner. Not that she didn't like it, it was easier than she had thought. She just had bad feelings. Someone was watching her. And she didn't like that idea. As she saw her watch, she noticed two hours had passed since the start of the exam. She and others had run over thirty kilometers. None of them knew where they had to go, it was somewhat annoying. In Lyra's opinion, it sounded like she was going her mission again. In the past, she travelled over the world until she found her target. Her job is to kill them without being arrested. Once, she encountered a weird assassin group.

She shook her head to dismiss that thought. They couldn't be here, after all. She should focus on running ahead. Honestly, she didn't want to be like some of them… dropped-out applicants. There was no way she would give up.

She was snapped out of her thoughts because of Leorio's loud voice:

"Hey, wait up, kid!"

"Hmm?" The said boy questioned. That white hair boy caught Lyra's attention. She didn't intend to do that, but she was cursing fate.

Yes, the fate must be kidding her.

Not notice her face had changed, Leorio still yelled at the boy angrily:

"You cheater. You should show the exam some respect!"

Leorio would definitely be exhausted if he continued to shouting and running. The white hair boy asked in an innocent voice:

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard?"

"Why?"

Leorio lost his impatience as he shouted:

"This is an endurance test!"

That was strange. Normally, no matter how loud others were, she always focused on what she was thinking. But now, Leorio's voice was a big deal, which pissed her off. But that boy… she couldn't help but wonder.

"No, it isn't." Now it was Gon's turn to object Leorio's words.

The sunglasses young man snapped:

"What do you mean, Gon?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him." The green boy simply answered."He didn't say how." He continued in a matter of fact tone.

"Whose side are you, Gon?"

The white hair boy ignored Leorio as he came closer to Gon:

"Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve." – Gon responded. Lyra mentally scowled. Oh, they were the same age. But what was matter? The white hair looked at Gon. His face was unreadable. Then suddenly, he stylishly get off of his skateboard.

To explain about his action, the white head stated:

"Guess I will run too." – Lyra couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Boy's pride… typical him. He must have been realizing her too.

"Cool!" It was a Gon-ish comment. The little green boy was extremely simple headed.

And that feeling was raising again. Her brain wracked for a word … well, envy. Yes, she envied of Gon's carefree personality. The fate wasn't fair at all. Oh my god, when did she start to complain about her fate? Blaming non-existence thing never be a good solution. She could feel anger, sad, annoy … but happy. Only happiness abandoned her. Crying was weak. She hated being called weak.

Kurapika noticed her out of the corner of his eyes. Lyra seemed to be deep in thoughts. Her frowned deepened second by second. She still kept running, but he was pretty sure that her mind was wandering somewhere else.

"Lyra…"

What was problem with her? Envying of that innocent child? Even being assassin or not, a child was never her business. She cared for Gon, she had no reason to envy.

"Lyra…"

And what was Killua doing here? Attending Hunter Exam? She didn't suppose that his family had allowed him to do that. Surely, he had to be cause trouble to attend Hunter Exam.

"Lyra…"

And why did Kurapika keep staring at her? His eyes, beautiful green eyes bored into her. It wasn't matter, because he was beautiful as well… Eh, when did she start to use the word "beautiful" to talk about a teenage boy? But his eyes still memorized her? Memorized? She was lack of vocabulary . It was only explaination for her weird thoughts?

Kurapika was getting losing his patience, he snapped:

"Hello, earth to Lyra!"

Ah, his voice was… What did he say? He still staring at her.

"What?" Finally, she realized she had been deep in thoughts. She asked him, trying to hide her awkwardness.

"I have to call you fourth times, Lyra." He sighed."What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing."

"You are bad liar" He rolled his eyes in annoy."Killua" Oh, when did he say his name? Maybe while she was thinking … ridiculous thoughts about Kurapika's beauty … She must be crazy. The word "beautiful" for a boy? But it suited him… "wants to talk with you?"

"Why? What? Killua?"

The white hair boy sighed:

"You changed, big sis."

"Brat, why are you here?"

"Because."

"It isn't an answer, Killua!"

"It is."

He was so stubborn… he and Gon would definitely become good friends. Best friends!

Gon was surprised:

"Wa, you two know each other."

Lyra sighed . "It is long story. Now we must focus on following examiner, am I right?"

Killua remarked : "You are still good at spoiling my fun, big sister." She decided to ignored him. Killua was just Killua, after all. She even could see him glancing at her with unreadable eyes.

She grimaced as she saw another examinee failed. That examiner really didn't know the word "tired". Besides her, Kurapika was running and thinking . _It has been four hours since the exam started. We must have travelled at least sixty kilometres. How much farther do we need to go? _

Leorio started to feel exhausted. His feet was killing him and he saw everything blurrily as he recalled what Kurapika had told him before. Only one rookie, every three years could pass the Exam. He dropped his bag, which made Killua and Gon startled. He stopped and was breathless from running too long. His face was drenched with sweat.

The two boys stopped too. Killua said :

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." But Gon didn't answered nor looked at his white hair friend. He was staring at tired form of Leorio. Killua looked at Gon's back questionably.

Leorio growled at himself:

"Screw that…" And he ran quickly as if he had been revived. "I'm gonna be a Hunter! Damn it all!" He ran past Killua and Gon. The two still didn't see why Leorio suddenly became strong. Then a smile appeared in Gon's face. Then he used his fishing pole to take Leorio's bag.

Killua grinned:

"Cool!" Oh, it was Gon's compliment before, right? Then they continued to run, Killua suggested : "Let me try that later."

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?"

Lyra widened her eyes. Fate must be kidding her again. In front of her was a series of ascending staircases. And that guy, Satotsu, must be a monster. Oh, wait, what was this feeling called? Amazing? Amused? Or admire?

"That guy is insane." She heard one of them said.

"He is prancing up the stairs as if they are not even there." Another said, feeling surprised as well.

"If he keeps up this pace, tons of people will fail."

She had to agree with that guy who had just said that comment. Luckily, she knew she wouldn't be one of those who would fail. No way in hell. Killua and Gon was saying about who would finish that stairs first and Leorio still ran, not noticing around. And he reached her and Kurapika.

Kurapika asked with concerned:

"Are you okay, Leorio?"

"Sure." He was still big talk. "Just look at me. I realized that I can keep up going if I don't worry about how stupid I look."

"You are not stupid." Lyra stated. She didn't know why, but mocking Leorio was somehow funny. "But ignorant."

"What you little…"

"Stop it, you two." Kurapika snapped.

"Like I care." With that, Leorio shouted and running faster. Kurapika smiled. Then he threw his traditional Kurutaian over shirt.

Lyra realized that he was running faster too. Growling at herself, she ran after them. The Kuruta boy winked at her. Then he asked Leorio:

"Leorio, I have a question." His voice was serious

"What's that? Is it too easy for you, Kurapika? Talking just wastes energy."

"Are you really becoming a Hunter for money?" Leorio's expression suddenly changed as he looked away. "You aren't , right? We have only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that." Lyra couldn't help but snort. What was he saying? That guy was so perceptive. Luckily, Kurapika seemed didn't notice as he was waiting for Leorio's response. And the Kuruta boy continued. "Sure, you have a nasty attitude and you aren't very bright." Leorio gritted his teeth in fury. "But you aren't a shallow person." Kurapika totally ignored Leorio. "I have seen many who live for money. You are nothing like them."

Lyra lowered her head, looking at the staircases. She should careful. With his obversant skill, Kurapika would find out her idenity, her past. And if he knew… Lyra cursed herself. When did she start being soft? Nothing would change if he and others knew. She was always alone, so she wouldn't mind if she were alone again. She never asked for that cruel world.

Leorio's voice managed to bring her back to reality. He was scowling at Kurapika. Being seen through like that, no wonder why he got angry:

"You and your logic…" But he still didn't looked at Kurapika as he was trying to run faster.

"Scarlet eyes." Kurapika said. Now, that boy was telling his story again.

Revenge. Killing a certain group of criminals. And … what was problem with scarlet eyes? Lyra had heard of those eyes before. That organization had tried to buy a pair of scarlet eyes, but someone had took that chance. And the leader told them that they still had many things to do, so the Scarlet Eyes being forgotten. She saw them. Beautiful and glorious. A beautiful scarlet color. But at that time, Lyra didn't care about anything or anyone than herself. So, what brought the topic of Scarlet Eyes?

"That is why Kuruta Clan was targeted." Kurapika explained her question, though he didn't know. And he didn't know how much that information affected her. Leorio seemed startled too, but Lyra had already worn her expressionless mask. And Kurapika's voice turned into a grave tone. "We Kuruta are known for our unique scarlets eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turned scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices in black market."

"And that's why the Genei Ryodan attacked your clan?" Leorio asked.

"They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish"

He didn't see Lyra was grimacing in disgust. How could they do that? Even when she killed someone, she always did it fast and clean. _And now I'm proud of what I did? _She bitterly thought. And her words had escaped from her lips before she realized it.

"It… really is awful. Your clan…because of their eyes, such a stupid reason." And her crime …

"I swear I will capture Genei Ryodan and reclaime the eyes of my clan!"

**Two young heart… **

**One was poison with hatred. **

**One was torn to shreds with guilt . **

**One to revenge. **

**One to atone. **

"That's why you want to be a Hunter." Lyra said. It was a state. Not question.

"Yes, If I became a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information."

"But you will have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise."

"The blow of my pride is nothing measured against the suffering my clan endured."

Leorio was silent. Then he said, to answer Kurapika's first question.

"Sorry, but I have no noble reason."

"Huh?"

"I'm just after money."

"Don't lie."

And now Lyra felt she had become listener of this conversation.

"I'm not lying."

"You really believe that you can buy everything with money?"

"You bet!" But she felt Leorio was explaining his reason in indirect way. "For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives."

"Take that back, Leorio! If you are insulting my clan, I won't forgive you!" He still remembered their little argument in the boat. Kurapika with his keen memory…

"Why? I'm telling the truth." He was sweating heavilier. He would say that, say his reason. "If I had money, my friend wouldn't have had to die!"

Kurapika looked at him. Lyra's stomach felt sink. The blond broke that silent.

"An illness?"

"It was a treatable disease…" His tone became mournful. "The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve." And now he was blaming himself. "I thought I could become a doctor, I wanted to cure kids who have same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge!" Kurapika closed his eyes in brief moment, but opened it quickly. "Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream. What a joke." His voice was bitter. "Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money. So I want money!" He shouted.

A small smile appeared on Kurapika's face.

"A doctor, huh?" Lyra mumbled and Kurapika could see a vague light on her blue eyes. "That dream is surely admirable."

**A doctor-to-be who wants to save people's live**

**A former assassin who took people's chaces to live. **

**And they met… **

Gon and Killua reached them. Gon said:

"See you at the goal, Kurapika."

Killua said, smiling mischievously:

"Catch you later, big sister, old timer."

"I'm not old!" Leorio shot back. "I'm a teenagers, just like you guys!"

Lyra swore that the time was frozen. As all of them suddenly stopped when hearing Leorio's words.

"Huh?" Gon was shocked

"No way!" Killua was admirable as he still was able to speak.

…

After that shock, they continued to run, ignored who failed on the way. Lyra was surprised.

"Gon can keep up with Killua…"

"You seem know Killua well." Kurapika stated.

"No." She shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't take that seriously. That brat only joins the Hunter Exam because it's supposed to be hard and he thinks he can find fun in here. Yes, that's only explaination why he is here."

"You know him well." Kurapika claimed again.

"I said no. But hurry up! I don't want to lose Killua."

"You are jealous of twelve years old boy."

"That brat is irritating. Don't you see, Kuruta boy?"

"That nickname doesn't sound nice."

"Like I care."

Leorio sighed.

"And now you two are bickering?"

"Shut up!" They said in unison.

Lyra startled as she saw it. The light. The exit.

"Look, the exit!" Someone called out.

Right after when Satotsu stopped running, Killua and Gon reached the goal, shouted happily:

"Goal!"

"I lost him…" Lyra sighed.

Gon exclaimed :

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked. "I was faster."

"I was." Gon protested.

"No, I was."

"I was faster, so you will have to buy dinner."

"Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster." Gon said, turned to ask the examiner. "Hey, who was faster?"

Satotsu answered, not really cared about the matter "who-was-faster?"

"I believe that you cross the finish line simultaneously."

Then those two glared at each other, frowning. Gon started:

"So… Then I'll buy you dinner."

"Huh?" Killua asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Then you will buy me dinner."

"I don't get it." Killua was confused.

Gon asked the examiner.

"Satotsu-san, is this where the Second Exam takes place?"

"No, we still have quite a long way to go."

…

As Lyra, Kurapika and Leorio reached the goal, all the things they could see is fog. Kurapika looked around, seeing the crowd. Gon called to him:

"Hey! Kurapika." He and Killua was sitting on the cold ground.

"Is this our destination?" Lyra asked hopefully. She didn't want to run anymore.

"No" Gon's answered made her hope be shattered. She shook her head to brush this thought and calmed herself down.

"I see." Kurapika said calmly. "Ah, the fog is fading."

"Really?"

Gon stood up. His eyes widened and suddenly, he smiled from ear to ears as a swamp appeared in front of them. She stared at this scene in utter surprise and blinked. Killua let out of a sigh. It was the first time she could see a swamp, because of her job. She only activated in busy city and cold country. And in two months she lived in his house, she never went out, just in trainning area with four walls around.

Satotsu explained: "The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross there to reach the Second Exam. This place is home of many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive human and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you are dead."

Everything was silent. She could see many people with their scared face. She could heard the door behind her closed, meaning all candidates were still in the underground tunnel failed the First Exam.

Satotsu calmly continued:

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

In this foggy condition? That guy was troublesome.

Suddenly, someone shouted:

"Don't let him fool you."

Lyra looked towards the voice along with everyone else. They saw an injured bleeding man, dragging a strange creature by the hand. He was staring angrily at the Satotsu. He shouted, pointing his finger at Satotsu:

"He is lying to you!" But Satotsu remained his calmness. "He is an imposter. He isn't an examiner. I'm the real examiner !"

"What is going on?" Leorio questioned.

"And who is he?" A ninja-looking examinee asked, turned to see Satotsu and that man one by one.

"Look at this!" The strange man pointed at the strange creature whose face looked like Satotsu with pointy fang and monkey-looking. Everyone gasped.

Gon commented:

"He looked like Satotsu-san!"

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of these creatures that dwell in this wetlands"

"Man-Faced Ape?"

"They love the taste of human , their limbs are long and thin, so they are quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as human. They trick human to follow them into the wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour human. He intends to trap you!

"Bastard…" Was Leorio's words.

The ninja-looking man smirked

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human."

Suddenly, many card flew out of nowhere attacked both judges simultaneously. The injured man died while Satotsu easily caught the cards which attacked him. The cards had come from the one everyone feared, Hisoka. That freaking pink hair magician, at least in Lyra's opinion . **(A/N : Sorry Hisoka's fan…) **

"I see, I see…" Hisoka calmly stated. "That settles it…" Lyra hated his voice as she hided behind Kurapika again. "You are the real one."

And the Man-Faced Ape jumped out of its feet, ran away.

"Yes, I know that." Lyra slowly said. "If he is examiner, he will never be easily attacked by those creatures. Examiners all are excellent Hunters, after all."

Hisoka glanced at her.

And she used Kurapika as a shield again.

That guy made her creep!

Satotsu said:

"I'll take that as a compliment. However…" He turned to Hisoka . "… should you attack me again for any reasons, you'll be disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure." Was Hisoka's answer. The Magician winked at her. Lyra shivered. Kurapika grimaced. Her nails was stabbing his skin again!

Then Satotsu said:

"I believe a number of you believed that I was an imposter." No doubt, we could look at Leorio. "Do you understand? If you lose the sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the Second Exam. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me."

Bad sigh.

And they had to run again.

Not knowing what was waiting for them in the dangrous swamp.

"Tsk" Leorio complained. "Another marathon."

"And we are running through marsh this time." Kurapika said, calmly analyzed the situation. "Running on wet ground requires more energy."

The Hunter Exam only remained 367 applicants **(A/N: I'm not sure, I only remember vaguely) **

…..

**Again, Have a nice read. **

**Please read and review **

**KiriHa1367: Thank you for checking my grammar. I'll take your advice**

**Nispedana: I'll think about your suggestion. But I'm glad that you support me. Thank you. **

…

**See you guys again in next chapter. **

**Leanne. **


	5. Task 5: Wetlands X And X Hisoka's Test

**Disclaimer: I really hate that one… Jeezz… If you owned HunterXHunter, could you please give me some? **

**Claim: Fortunately, at least I own my OC – Lyra Lilian as all you know about her. That girl has no real name. Just a name she is given. **

**Have a nice read. **

**... **

**Title: Wetlands X And X Hisoka's Test. **

_-You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough-_

_~~~Mae West~~~_

…_._

They were running again. The first exam was not over yet as Lyra had reminded herself. At least, it wasn't too easy. Running on wet ground required more energy, but it was still better than running in the underground tunnel. She couldn't run and talk at the same time as Satotsu. He said:

"Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close behind me."

_Oh, sure. Why not? The problem is you are running faster. _She thought ironically. At least, she could make sure that she didn't encounter with Hisoka anymore. For unknown reason, she hated that guy. As if he could see through her, read her mind and know her past.

The ghost of the past really pissed her off.

Suddenly, the area started to fog up. She hated fog. She killed people from the fog when they didn't pay attention.

_**Those hands were tainted with blood**_

_**As the younger was chained in darkness…**_

Kurapika remarked: "The fog is getting thicker."

"So, you should move up." Lyra said. Kurapika immediately looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Sure enough, her face looked pale, she was even sweating in this foggy weather. "As fast as possible. I don't want to stay close Hisoka. That man is dangerous." Her eyes narrowed. She hated it, but her assassin instinct seemed refuse to leave her mind. She was pretty sure that Killua knew it too. Hopefully that boy would warn Gon.

Suddenly, they heard Gon's voice through the crowd. Lyra sighed, she was right, Gon and Killua surely would become best friends.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Lyra! Killua says we should move up!"

Kurapika rolled his eyes:

"Oh, he says what you just said."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Killua should warn Gon about that too.

Leorio shouted to answer Gon:

"Moron?" Who? Leorio or Gon? Lyra bet all of them were morons. "If I had enough strength, I'd already be there."

"Don't worry about us." Kurapika said.

Gon surprisedly asked:

"What?"

They could hear Killua urging Gon:

"Let's go Gon! If Lyra were with them, they would be fine."

"Brat…" Lyra grumbled. "The next time I see you, you are so dead."

"What does he mean?" Leorio asked.

"No need to know." She simply stated. "Hurry up before we can't know which way we are going."

"Right." Kurapika nodded.

She must be calm. Hastiness couldn't solve that problem. Leorio assured them:

"Don't worry. As long as we don't lose sight of the guys ahead of us…" His sentence was cut off. Leorio's eyes widened in shock as he saw heads of other applicants was cut and fell down. "What's going on?" He exclaimed in disgust. They stopped.

"I assure you they are not heads of people." Lyra said. The strange objects flew towards them, revealing themselves as flying strawberries.

"What?" Leorio asked.

One of applicants went ahead. Then he shouted in vain as he was bitten by a creature which looked like large turtle-dinosaur hybrid creatures with strawberries as bait. It was called Noggin Luggin' Tortoise. The examinees shouted, ran away as fast as possible to save themselves. The giant tortoise still ate an applicant before he could run away.

"It looks bad…" Kurapika said in nervous tone.

"Agree." Lyra snorted. "But because those damn creatures extremely piss me off."

"Those…" Leorio opened his mouth to ask but close right after that. Many giant tortoises surrounded them.

"They have stupid face." Lyra commented. Leorio just looked at her in pure disbelief.

"You are not serious, right?" He asked doubtfully.

"Whatever you think."

"Stop that, you two." Kurapika said, though he wasn't sure if they heard him or not. Leorio's temper and Lyra's stoic personality, there was no way they could get along.

Not a second later, they could hear people screaming around them. Lyra said, her voice showed anxiety:

"It seems they even are more unlucky than us." _Killua, Gon, be fine. _

Kurapika's worried voice snapped her out of her thought:

"Leorio!"

Lyra jerked her head to see what had happened. Leorio was struggling to fight one giant tortoise with a wooden pole as its fangs were waiting to taste his human flesh. The wooden pole was nothing to compare with its fangs. The giant tortoise shook its long neck from other side to others, which made Leorio close his eyes, trying to keep his balance and alertness. Lyra grimaced. She took her daggers out of her overcoat, and threw it. Kurapika jumped up, drew his wooden sword. His sword and her dagger stabbed directly at its eyes simultaneously. Leorio let out a relieved sighed as he was saved. Kurapika told him:

"Now, it is our chance."

Leorio nodded and followed Kurapika.

"This is the first time…" Suddenly, Lyra raised her voice, which made two young men looked at her curiously. Her face was unreadable as usual, but Kurapika barely noticed some strange hints in her deep blue eyes.

"The first time what?" Leorio asked, though he didn't admit, he cared about this strange girl.

Her voice was hoarse. "This is the first time I have drawn my daggers without taking one's life."

The silence pervaded the three. Her voice was quiet, but enough to hear.

"It's … new."

She was just like a newborn child who had just experienced her first time.

Kurapika asked:

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, realizing they couldn't understand. She knew a way to avoid unwanted questions . "Well, we have lost sight of front-runners and the examiner."

"Which way should we go?" Leorio asked, as she had guessed. She only could count on Kurapika's intellect.

In the fog, she barely noticed one figure. Suddenly, Leorio stopped them:

"Hold on a sec."

"What?" Kurapika said.

"Over there." Leorio gestured toward this figure. Lyra shivered and Kurapika's eyes widened. Pink hair and jester-like outfit.

Lyra stepped back. She hates him. She didn't want to face him.

There was no way he could know about her past, but why was she so scared of him? Confronting him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Hisoka was surrounded by a group. They wanted to attack him. Of course, even she wanted to get rid of him. Thanks to her above average hearing, Lyra could hear them talking in the fog. One of them said:

"When I saw you last years, I knew you weren't Hunter material."

Then another voice resounded: "We will spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again."

"_They will die, all of them." _Lyra thought. Though she didn't know Hisoka much, but her instinct told her not no mess with him. That guy had a such murderous aura. Talent. But dangerous.

Talent? Dangerous? … Then perfect? Lyra shivered at that thought. Herself… it was her in the past.

_**Flashback. **_

_She had just come back from a mission and she wanted nothing than be by herself. But first of all, she must report her mission to the Commander. As she walked, the members of the organization instantly kept away. She snorted. She knew that. They feared her. Good, if they valued their life, they had better get out of her way. _

_They exchanged their glance, whispered. _

"_Bloody hair… the talented assassin… as if she was born to be assassin." _

_She ignored them. It was just a random member, no big deal. If they joined their the first place, they must be sure and strong when they witnessed crime. _

"_She is dangerous." _

_That was why no one bothered to disturb her. And she liked being by herself. _

"_Oh my god, what are you saying?" Someone exclaimed, sarcasm in his voice. "That is all we need, right? A dangerous talent, the perfect killing machine of ours and commander." _

…

_**End Flashback. **_

"Sure." Hisoka answered them. "I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it." He was so confident. No strange.

"Passing?" The first voiced asked doubtfully, as if Hisoka was crazy. Lyra cleared her throat. What was that feeling invading her mind? Fear? No, she didn't know to fear. She was born to be feared. And now, she was fearing Hisoka. "Idiot. Look at this fog? It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Great, that man reminded her of the fact. How could they find the main pack now?

"Meaning we have all failed the exam." Another applicant said. Greater.

Hisoka chuckled, forming a smirk on his face:

"So that's why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner and judge whether you are Hunter material?" He said as he raised his card.

"Shut up!" Many voices shouted in unison. They attacked Hisoka. All she could see was Hisoka had slowly raised his card higher. The next thing she could feel was blood scent in the foggy atmostphere. The group fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Now, then…" Hisoka went strange to the remained one as the man had fell to his knees. He wanted to run, but his leg didn't obey him anymore. The poor man cried:

"H-Help! Help!"

A merciless card killed that man. Lyra closed her eyes then opened them right after that. It was not time to mourn or fear, she and others two must…

She didn't have a chance to finish her thought.

"Well…" Hisoka started as he glanced at them. "Care to participate in my little game of examiner?" Then he slowly walked past the corpses, walking towards them with the same smirk. Kurapika whispered: "Leorio, Lyra. On my signal, we run in opposite directions."

"What?" Leorio asked.

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat." He eyed Hisoka. "The three of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" Lyra glanced at the corpses. _Indeed. _She thought. _But I have no intention of running away now. _

She decided to focus on Hisoka, in case that man attacked them. She could saw he had already drawn a card.

The crows roared as they flew away.

"Now!" Kurapika shouted. Then he and Leorio ran in opposite directions.

"I see." Hisoka remarked. "A wise decision. So…" He glanced at the one left as she was standing there motionlessly. "Why didn't you run with them? Little doll."

Lyra shrugged.

"I don't see why I have to run away." But she decided to put her guard up. "I just think I'll pass easily. I was born to fear other, not to be feared." She replied confidently. She knew she couldn't hide behind Kurapika anymore.

She didn't run away. Not that she thought she could defeat Hisoka, she just didn't want. Maybe it was only a short time, only a dream… but Lyra knew the feelings having "friends" and "family."

And Kurapika… He was just like her before.

She looked straight at Hisoka, drew her daggers.

"It's not wise to anger an infamous assassin, right?" Hisoka chuckled as her eyes narrowed. "I know you will say it."

"So you know…"

"Your flesh have humans' blood scent, do you know?"

"I know."

She was about to attack him, but someone's footsteps had stopped her. Those footsteps sounded familiar. She heard a familiar voice:

"I just can't do it." Lyra's eyes widened as she saw Leorio carrying a large pole. _That idiot…_

"What?" She asked in pure dislief and surprise. "Didn't you hear Kurapika say? You are no match to him."

Leorio told her in serious voice:

"That may not be my fight but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it." His eyes showed his determination, though her eyes showed pain. She didn't want him to involve with it.

Lyra yelled. "You can't win. You can't waste your life here."

"Get out of the way, Lyra." Leorio said. "It's no use stopping me now." Then he roared, charged at Hisoka. Lyra couldn't move as she saw Leorio running towards Hisoka. _NO! _Her mind panicked. But something in her mind told her…

_He is just like others… he doesn't deverse to be saved. He will die because of his stupidty._

His life is none of her corcern. She clenched her fist.

Hisoka whispered, she barely heard him saying :

"Mm… I adore that look on your face."

Leorio swung down his pole but before the guy could do something, Hisoka had moved. Hisoka was too fast. To Leorio's terror, Hisoka's arm aimed his neck.

"Leorio!" Lyra shouted as Hisoka's was coming closer and closer. She wasn't enough courageous to stop him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red ball hit Hisoka on his face. The red ball was so familiar… Lyra instantly turned around, only to find Gon, who was panting heavily, held his angle pole tightly.

"Gon!" Lyra and Leorio exclaimed in unison.

The green boy said, a bit of relief in his voice:

"I made it in time."

The ball hadn't caused much damage, Lyra swore. She could see Hisoka found Gon interesting. This was a bad sign of all things… Gon of all people. She looked around but couldn't find Killua. Where was he when she needed him? Hisoka chuckled:

"Not bad, little boy." Gon frowned. "Is it a angle role? What a fascinating weapon, unlike the daggers of a certain lady."

"What?" Lyra snapped. He was mocking her!

Hisoka ignored her as he came closer to Gon with his hand had sketched out:

"Allow me a closer look."

His eyes made the boy shiver. But Gon decided to act brave and held his pole tightlier. Lyra moved to stand between Gon and Hisoka. She was sweating, too. In her life, she hadn't ever feared anyone. But Hisoka was…

Leorio growled as he reeled:

"Your fight is…" He raised his wooden pole, charged at Hisoka "…with me!"

"Stop! Leorio!"

It was too late, Hisoka had punched Leorio, sending him fly away few meters. The second Leorio went down, Gon jumped at Hisoka, ready to swing his angle pole at Hisoka. Thing moved so fast again as Gon missed. Hisoka was still safe. The pink hair man asked as he had already been behind Gon:

"You came to rescue your friends?" He jumped to keep himself away Hisoka, but once again, Hisoka had appeared behind him. "Such a good boy." Gon swung his pole at Hisoka but Hisoka had escaped with a comment. "And that expression…Nice… Very nice" Gon repeated his attack, but Hisoka dodged them effortlesly. "I'm getting excited now."

They were in danger.

Gon gritted his teeth, using all of his strength to swing his angle pole. That smirk was still in Hisoka's face as he saw the red ball coming near. Suddenly, to their surprise, the ball didn't hit directly as it hit the ground as Gon decided to attack Hisoka from behind. But Hisoka blocked the attack effortlessly, grapple Gon's throat in mid-air. Hisoka chuckled:

"How wonderful…" Gon cracked an eye open. "I really do love that look." Hisoka raised his voice. "Excitedly, right Lyra?" He turned around, but she had been nowhere to be found. "Ran away? It's not her type. She must be around…"

"Indeed." Her voice came from behind as cold machine touched the back of his neck. Her eyes were intense as she was about to pull the trigger. "Let him down or I believe that you will die first."

"I wonder how many weapons you hide, little doll."

Her eyes narrowed at his words.

"I told you to let him down."

"Fine." He did as he had been told. Gon coughed. Then Lyra took her mark back.

"Are you ok, Gon?" She walked past Hisoka. As the boy nodded, she turned to Hisoka. "Next time, no kidding."

"That's my line." Hisoka smirked. "Boy, do not fear. I won't kill your friend." Then he informed them with a grin. "He passed." Lyra and Gon stared at him in pure disbelief. "You two passed. Grow up and become fine Hunters."

Her eyebrow twitched:

"What do you mean? I have grown up."

"You still let your past affect you." Was his answer.

"How did you know?" She snapped. It was a serious problem.

_**Beep-beep! Beep-beep!**_

Hisoka answered his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

Then they heard a voice: "Hisoka, you should get back here. We are nearly at the Second Exam site."

"Okay. I will be right there." The clown stood up. "It's always good to have friends." With that, Hisoka threw Leorio over his shoulder. "You can find your own way back, yes?" Gon slowly nodded. "Very well."

"Give Leorio back!" Lyra snapped.

"Don't worry. I won't kill him. I say he passed, then he passed."

Gon started to breath rapidly. He was sweating. It was understandable for him to face Hisoka.

"Gon! Lyra!" Someone shouted. "Are you okay?" They looked back, seeing a familiar figure of Kurapika in the mist.

Friends…

She never had friends before. She had her comrades. But comrades and friends are different noun.

Seeing the hurt look on her face, Kurapika wordlessly helped her stand up.

…

Later.

"This way." Gon announced after he had sniffed on the air.

"You can really tell?" Kurapika asked, being impressed.

Gon answered:

"Yes. Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometres away."

Lyra had stopped herself before saying: _"Are you a dog?" _Fortunately.

Suddenly, Gon asked:

"Say, you two. What did Hisoka mean when he said we passed?"

"Your turn." Lyra pointed her finger at Kurapika. "Mr I-know-all"

"Lyra!" Kurapika snapped, but decided not to argue with her. It was better. "Hisoka was acting as a judge."

"A judge?" Gon asked.

"Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It is possible that he was ascertaining each appilant's strength. Apparently, you, Leorio and Lyra must have met his standards."

"I hate him."

"I see."

Lyra and Gon said at the same time.

"I doubt he is human…" Lyra muttered.

Gon admitted: "But I was powerless to do anything against him."

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?" Kurapika asked.

"Only because I surprised him." Gon didn't seem to be convinced. "And Lyra was the one who threatened him. Besides, Leorio passed, even though he lost."

Kurapika thought of this, then pointed out:

"Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits."

"Kindred spirits?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes:

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me." The Kuruta boy was recalling the moment he saw Hisoka using his cards to beat those ones who stood in his way. "…with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instinct and experience told him that you had skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste. That was his perspective." Noticing Gon was quieter than usual, Kurapika hurriedly added. "Oh, I am sorry. Was that insensitive on my part?" He didn't notice that Lyra was staring at him in awe. That boy… his brain… She doubted that he was normal.

"No…" Gon slowly shook his head. "But I was pretty excited as well." Kurapika seemed to be surprised. "I was so scared. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn't that strange?" His bright smile came back.

All of sudden, Lyra spoke, but her voice sounded far away:

"That time… I wanted to run away, abandon all of you to save myself. As I always did that before." It was the truth. When she was an assasin, she left all people she thought as burden behind, not caring about their lives. "But I just couldn't. I don't know the reason. But I wanted to help you guys."

"I know." Gon smiled at her. "And seriously, Lyra, how many weapons do you have?"

"What?"

"I heard Hisoka say that."

"Well… a mark, some daggers, a rope… Where I hide them… Secrets"

Kurapika turned to see her, then a smiled appeared on his face:

"Then… smile, Lyra."

She was stunned. Smile? What…

….

**TBC **

**How do you feel? Like it? Hate it? **

**Don't forget to review to tell me. **

**Special thanks for YuiNyan25, Sakura2010zz and Anime-Music Lover452 for awesome reviews. **

**Leanne. **


	6. Task 6: Cooking X Failure?

**Sorry for the delay. My schoolwork has tendency to kill me…**

**Me: I own HunterXHunter. **

**Disclaimer: No, you don't **

**Me: I do. **

**Disclaimer: You don't. You can ask them. *point at Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka.***

**Me(sigh in defeat) Yes yes, I don't own HunterXHunter, though I did in my daydreaming life. **

**Disclaimer: Very well. Now, have a nice read you guys, forget her. **

**Me: I don't get it. Why can't I own HunterxHunter? (continued to mumble)**

**Disclaimer: As I said, just forget her. **

**Task 6: Cooking X Failure? **

**A/N: I do enjoy writing this chapter, haha. Though I don't know it will be good or bad. And I will follow 2011 series, so I won't have sushi part. Hell, I know how to make sushi… **

**English isn't my born language, so please dismiss grammar and vocabulary problems. **

…**..**

As they reached the site, Kurapika commented:

"It seems we made it in time."

Lyra nodded. There were a lot of examinees here, but not as much as the first exam. Gon turned around, mumbled:

"Leorio…" The boy startled, feeling something strange. He instantly turned his head back, only to see a grinning Hisoka, who was pointing at something.

Lyra slapped her forehead, muttered: "The more I see his face, the more I hate him…"

Following his finger, they saw a beaten Leorio, who seemed to recover already, leaning against a tree. Gon exclaimed, running towards the man:

"Leorio!"

Kurapika and Lyra followed him. Gon put Leorio's bag down as the man complained about his swollen face:

"Man, that stings… Why am I all beat up?"

Lyra snorted slightly, pretending to be surprised. Kurapika and Gon exchanged their glance. The Kuruta boy whispered to Lyra and Gon:

"We probaly shouldn't tell him what happened."

Gon nodded, but Lyra said softly, which Kurapika barely heard her:

"Too bad. I want to tell him to be grateful that he hasn't been killed yet."

Kurapika looked at her, trying to hold back his laughter. But it didn't fool her. Lyra snapped:

"What is so funny?"

Kurapika lost his battle not to laugh, which puzzled Gon and Leorio. Wiping his tears, he said:

"It just… haha… Lyra, you are pouting."

"What?" She asked in pure disbelief. "No way! How can I…"

"How can't you? I have to admit… your face is same color as your hair now." With that, he continued to laugh.

"Stop that, Kurapika!" She hissed. Feeling danger, he stopped immediately. The girl was planning to find a way to shut his mouth with her daggers. But before she could do that, someone voiced out:

"Hey, Gon!"

They all turned to see Killua, except Leorio, of course. Gon said cheerfully as his face brightened:

"Killua!"

"I can't believe that you actually got here." The white hair boy said as he walked over to them, still holding his skateboard. "I thought you were done for."

Gon explained:

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne."

Killua looked surprised.

"Cologne? That was how…" Killua eyed Gon as if the green boy were alien. "You are weird." Finally, he commented. Lyra bet that Killua had same thoughts as she early. Gon sounded like a dog. None of them intended to insult Gon, they just couldn't help it.

Satotsu's voice made them pay attention to him. Truthfully, Lyra doubted that he actually had superhuman ability.

"Excellent work, everyone." He clapped his hands, speaking in his smooth voice. "The Second Exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park." She mentally groaned. Didn't they have a break? They had just arrived ! "So, I will take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

Then he walked into the forest without looking back. Watching his retreating form, Lyra startled as the door behind her began to open. All examinees were nervous. Behind that door was beautiful white house and large yard. Standing in front of the house was two Hunters, or at least, Lyra believed they were. One of which was a girl with green hair, who was sitting comfortable in a couch. The other… Lyra grimaced. He was hu… no, enormous guy.

They heard the teenager girl ask:

"Will all applicants who passed the First Exam please enter? Welcome. I'm the Second Exam's examiner, Menchi."

The only things Lyra could think of now was: Menchi was nothing to compare to this guy standing behind her. Though he didn't look so clever, this gigantic guy made the former assassin shiver for some reason.

_Please don't tell me… _

He introduced himself:

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

He was a examiner, too? Lyra found it hard to believe. She shook her head. They were Hunters, maybe they were a bit strange, but their power was undeniable. She shouldn't underestimate their ability.

Strange sound snapped Lyra out of her trance. She looked at Kurapika, he looked confused, too.

_What was that sound? _

To answer their question, Menchi looked at her company:

"You must be hungry." The female's statement made Lyra feel worse.

Buhara responded in a bored tone:

"I'm starving…"

"No…" Lyra murmured under her breath as she self-conscious came closer Kurapika, grabbing his left arm. That Second Exam might be her worst nightmare.

Menchi stood up, explained with a smile:

"There you have it. The Second Exam will involve…" The nervous atmosphere fell down them. "… cooking!" Menchi exclaimed. Lyra turned pale.

"Cooking…" She repeated. Her voice sounded cracked.

_No way in hell! _She screamed in panic.

Other examinees seemed to be surprised too: "Cooking?"

"What?"

"Wait! We are here to take the Hunter Exam."

Menchi explained:

"That is quite right. Your challenge for the Second Exam is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?" Lyra heard a random applicant ask.

"That's because…" Menchi suddenly raised her voice in amusement. "We are Gourmet Hunters." . Lyra knew there was many kinds of Hunters, but she just didn't expect this situation.

But the many examinees started laughing. Someone stated:

"Man, what a letdown."

"They are Gourmet Hunters…"

Menchi's emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. A fat applicant, who Lyra believed named Todo, asked sarcastically:

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

Menchi didn't bother to answer the question. She simply said:

"Buhara."

The enormous man stepped forward, announced:

"The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork?" More questions appeared. "As in pig meat?"

Buhara continued as if he never be interrupted by those questions: "You are free to use meat from any kinds of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if both of us find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste." Menchi added. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we have both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

Lyra sighed in relief. Only pork… only pork… It sounded like she was just trying to convince herself.

Todo waved his hand:

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start."

"Then…" Buhara slapped his stomach, which make a sound like a ring. "The Second Exam begins!"

The second he said that, all of examinees ran as fast as possible. Lyra said, forced her sound to be normal:

"We only have to catch a pig and cook it, right?"

"Yes. But why are you so nervous?" In her mind, Lyra slapped herself. He caught her. No way could she tell him. She cleared her throat awkwardly, said:

"Unexpected."

Kurapika still eyed her doubtfully, but didn't say anything else.

Not knowing about their conversation, Leorio commented: "Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Exam."

Killua murmured: "I hope it will be that simple."

Lyra almost forgot Killua. He knew. He knew that she didn't know cooking. Fate must be kidding her…

All of sudden, Gon slid down the green grass. Killua opened his mouth in an "O" shape, finding it interesting and decided follow Gon. Unfortunately for him, because Gon had stopped, Killua bumped into his friend's back. Same as Leorio and Kurapika.

Lyra shook her head:

"Boys…"

Killua asked Gon in an angry, yet accused tone:

"What was that about, Gon?"

The said boy answered: "Found them."

"Huh?" Killua looked quzzled. Leorio exclaimed:

"Pigs!"

Exactly, pink pigs were chewing on bones of an animal that they didn't know about. Pigs ate bones… Leorio asked:

"Eh? They are…"

"Don't tell me…" Kurapika grimaced as he realized in terror. "They are carnivores?"

One of those pigs finished its bones then started roaring furiously. All of them ran as fast as possible for their dear lives. The furious pigs followed them. On their way, they met other examinees, who ran as they saw those pigs. But they were unlucky. The pigs easily defeated them, sending them flying few meters away.

Leorio still had ability to yell:

"Those pigs are crazy!"

"What are they, Mr I-know-all?" Lyra asked. Maybe Kurapika's knowledge would help her deal with those crazy pigs.

Being annoyed by her nicknames for him, but Kurapika still responded:

"The Great Stamp, the world's most ferocious pigs. They use their large, stout noses to send their enemies flying." **(A/N: I know Kurapika didn't explain those things, but I couldn't help it. Please bear with me, ok?) **

"Did you say those things are their noses?"

"I believe."

"They are creepy!"

Todo lifted up a stone, yelled: "Take that!" And using his strength to throw the stone at a pig, which easily blocked the attack with its nose. Same as Hanzo, his kunais were useless. Thanks to his speed, Hanzo could live. Gon shouted, swing his pole, but being countered by a pig. The green boy jumped, and the pig crased into the tree. The moment the pig turned to attack Gon again, fruits from the tree fell down, hitting its forehead. With that, Gon realized something… Jumping and swing his pole, Gon used all of his strength to hit the animal's forehead. The pig roared and… fainted.

Lyra stared at Gon in awe. Killua smiled:

"Could their forehead be their weak points."

"Obvious." Lyra nodded.

Kurapika analysed intelligently:

"So, the pigs evolved large, strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads." Did he notice that every one was listening to them?

Knowing their weak points, it became easier to beat them.

Killua suddenly grinned at her: "Sis, now it's your turn to cook."

"What?" Lyra twitched. That mischievous kid… "Killua, you'll pay for that comment. Anyways, we should come back." She dragged the pig with her.

It didn't take her long time to grill that pig. It was easy. In her mind, Lyra hoped that was enough. If there was another cooking test, she would be doomed. There wasn't any rules tell her that assassin had to know cooking.

Lyra Lilian didn't know cooking.

When Todo finished his pig, he said (well, Lyra didn't see if he was different from a pig):

"Now, eat the pig and send me to the next test!"

Menchi responded in a bored tone: "Okay, it's evaluation time. Taste testing."

All Lyra saw was: Buhara was eating as if he hadn't eaten before.

"Taste good." He stated. Todo nodded in approval.

But Menchi didn't go easy on Todo, she showed her displeasant:

"It's overcooked. The tough texture ruins the flavour of the meat."

"What?" Todo yelled at her "You haven't tried it yet."

"It's plain as a day." She snapped. Despite of that fact, Buhara still devoured the meat.

Hanzo gave his meat to two examiners confidently as he proudly stated:

"OK! Dive in!"

"Taste good." Buhara said, it seemed the previous pig was nothing to his stomach. Menchi shook her head, raised up the "Fail" sign.

"Why?" Hanzo shouted in disbelief.

"Charred on the outside, uncooked inside." She didn't bother to look at the stunned ninja. "Your fire was too strong."

Gradually, Buhara always said it tasted good, then Menchi disagreed. One by one. Kurapika observed:

"No one has passed yet… and Menchi haven't taken a bite."

Menchi yelled: "Can't anyone out there satisfy me?"

"That's is!" Kurapika snapped his fingers excitedly. "This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they are just judging us on originality and power of observation."

"I see…" Leorio and Gon nodded knowingly.

"Intelligent." Lyra muttered.

It was Leorio turned. He looked overconfident when he asked:

"How do you like my cooking?"

Menchi angrily overthrew his cooking and yelled, even more furiously:

"Is this supposed to be a kidding meal?"

"I'm next!" Gon went on. His meat was decorated with flower. But Menchi mercilessly overthrew it… again. She growled:

"It's basically the same thing!"

Kurapika confidently stepped forward. "I'm next. Please judge my creation." His cooking looked good. Very good.

With a frown still on her face, Menchi mumbled:

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish." She took a bite… and threw it, which Buhara caught and continued to eat. Kurapika looked shocked. Menchi lectured him. "Appearance is important but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than number 403."

"Too bad!" Leorio laughed.

"You are no more." Lyra said to him.

"Said to the one who even couldn't cook the pig properly." Leorio countered smoothly. Lyra twitched. Fortunately for him, she was taking part in Hunter Exam and no longer an assassin of that organization.

"Yeah, whatever." Lyra admitted defeat as she remembered that moment. Menchi was scary when it came to cooking…

Buhara looked contented: "I'm stuffed." He must be a monster, he even ate Lyra's terrible cooking with a happy face.

Menchi said ironically: "Yeah! I'm stuffed too." She stood up, announced in annoyance. "Therefore, no one passed."

With that, everyone started panicing.

"It's over!"

"What's the hell!"

Lyra stuttered:

"W-What did she say?" Failed?

They all startled as Todo furiously punched his cooking range. He yelled angrily:

"I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept it!"

"In the end, you have still failed." Menchi said with bored expression. She didn't bother to look at him.

"Shut up! We asked for fork, so we risked our lives-…"

The female examiner raised her voice, shutting his mouth: "I said to prepare the fork in a manner we both found delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious. Not mention to the one who doesn't know of cooking." Lyra sighed. Was it her fault that she didn't know of cooking?. "You all did the same thing. There was no effort made. Just when I thought someone actually tried, they just changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavour." And now she was yelling at all examinees. "I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously."

Lyra said in quiet voice:

"If you don't know it, how can you take it seriously?" Honestly, she was annoyed now. She would fail the exam because of a cooking test? No way.

Ninja Hanzo shrugged:

"Pork dishes are all the same…."

Now Menchi snapped. She grabbed his collar with a demonic expression on her face as she shouted at the poor young male:

"Just say that once more, any more crap from you and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't mess with me! I don't want any lip from a bunch of amatures who can't even roast a pig!" She shook Hanzo violently, making the ninja sweat nervously. "Repeat it to my face again, you jerk!" Finally, she came back to her seat, cross-legged. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new." She didn't change her decision.

Wrestler Todo pointed his finger at the woman, declared angrily:

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet. I want to be a Hunter!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Lyra heard many people argeeing. But it would be unwise if they picked up a fight with two examiners. She didn't know anything about their ability.

"My goal is to be a Black list Hunter." Todo added. Menchi's eyebrow twitched as he continued. "I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

Each time Menchi responded him, she never bothered to open her eyes to look at the fat man. Same as this time as she calmly shot back:

"Too bad that you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiners. Better luck next years?" She suggested.

His face turned to red because of wrath. He lunged towards Menchi:

"Don't mock me!"

But not a second laters, Buhara had already hit him, sending the guy flying off.

Menchi said in unnaturally soft voice:

"Buhara, don't interfere."

"Why? If I hadn't intervened, you would have killed him, right?" He asked her as people noticed that Menchi had already drawn her knives.

"Probably." The said woman stood up, slowly walking down to the yard, facing the examinees. "Let me clarify this… We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious monsters, searching for igredients." She spinned her knives around. "Every Hunters knows some form of martial arts. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Hisoka smirked, drew his cards, ready to challenge. Lyra was ready to pull the trigger, despite not knowing she should shoot Hisoka or Menchi. But a voice interrupted them from above:

"That said…" Everyone looked up at the sky, seeing an airship with the sign of the Hunter Assosiation. "It would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

Much to their surprise, a figure jumped off the airship, causing a crater in the ground. When the dust cleared, they could see an old man in white and blue outfit standing there. His clogs noisily went to Menchi's direction. Leorio uttered:

"Who… Who is that old geezer?"

Menchi answered:

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He is in charge of Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero."

Lyra couldn't help but stare at him in awe. The old man known as Netero spoke in quite playful voice:

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take actions when there is an issue, like now. Menchi." With his appearance, the former assassin started to hope up.

"Yes?" replied Menchi.

"You failed all applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?

"No, sir." Menchi started to feel nervous as she tried to find an explanation. "I lost my cool when one of candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters." Finally, she decided to apologize. "And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you are aware that this accept was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir." The female avoided the eye contact with the Chairman. "When cooking is involved, I lose my cool.I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Exam."

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I'm sorry." Menchi bowed. But Netero just laughed and said:

"Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also partcipate in the new test you propose." Menchi's eyes widened. "Is that acceptable?I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

Lyra flinched. Cooking again? Cooking was definitely not her type.

Menchi smiled:

"That's true. Then the new challenge will be..." She announced. "boiled eggs."

Everyone gasped: "Boiled eggs?"

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt Split-in-a-Half in your airship?" Menchi asked Netero, gestured towards a mountain that could be seen from there.

"Mr Spilt-In-a-Half? I see what you are doing. Certainly, I can."

~~Later~~

Where they landed was top of mountain with a deep canyon split it. It could explain about its name. Everyone eyed the deep canyon. Someone was excited, someone was nervous and scared. Lyra stood beside Killua, seeing his expression. He was very amused and focused.

"Wh… What is that?" A random applicant asked.

"A Spider Eagle's web." Menchi replied.

Gon questioned: "They build webs down there?"

Suddenly, a cold and strong wind blew up from beneath the canyon. Todo was taken back while Gon and Killua looked curious.

"Look below the webs." Menchi said. "Those are Spider Eagle eggs." From there, they could see white objects hanging in the webs.

Chairman Netero explained:

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of most difficult ingrediants to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

Todo spluttered: "Wai…Wait a minute, you don't mean that us…"

"I sure do." Menchi cut in. And she jumped down the canyon without hesitation. Everyone gasped in pure disbelief.

Lyra said: "So… we only need to get those eggs to boil?"

"Yes." Kurapika nodded. Leorio mocked her:

"Are you sure that you know how to boil an eggs?"

"I know, thank you for corcerning." She shot back.

From above, they could see the female examiner swinging on the webs.

"How will she climb back up?" Leorio looked down at Menchi.

Suddenly, Menchi jumped down and took an egg in process. Todo hurriedly covered his eyes with his hands, Leorio asked: "Is she killing herself?"

"No, she is not." Was Kurapika's response. Intelligent as always. The very strong wind appeared again, this time with Menchi. Gon and Killua stared in awe.

"That looks fun…" The white hair boy commented.

Netero said: "The ravine has updrafts that helped the hatched chick fly up to the web."

Along his explanation, Menchi landed safely with the egg.

"There, now I just need to boil the egg."

"You must be joking." Todo looked at her incredulously. "No reasonale person would jump down there."

Gon exclaimed:

"I have been waiting for this!" With that, he jumped and Killua, Kurapika and Leorio followed suit. Lyra face palmed:

"Oh boy, they are energetic…Yes, it is better than cooking!" She tied up her hair and jumped too.

"Okay, count me in!" Hanzo said. "I can't lose to a girl!"

Menchi called after them: "Wait! I haven't finished explained everything!"

"Catch you later." A random guy said and jump down. He successfully got the egg. Leorio smiled:

"Let's go."

"Not yet." Gon said.

"Why not?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, gazing the one who had jumped down.

"There is now wind. There isn't always an updraft."

"When is the next one?" Leorio's patien was running low.

"Wait." Gon said, closing his eyes. He was trying to sense the nature. His nose twitched.

The web started tearing. Leorio yelled: "Oh my god!"

"The web can't hold all of us." Kurapika said.

"Not yet, Gon?" Killua turned to ask his friends.

Some people couldn't wait for the wind, recklessly jumped down and never came back. Lyra mumbled:

"People die because of their stupidty, too?"

Leorio yelled as he looked at the web:

"It's gonna snap!"

Gon opened his eyes: "NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone jumped off the webs and took their eggs. The wind blew again, drifting them up. Lyra Lilian never experienced that feelings before… As she thought that, perhaps becoming Lyra Lilian was a good idea.

They heard Netero laughing.

"And the rest of you?" Menchi smirked. "I guess you quit."

They began boiling the eggs until they were properly cooked. Never had she ever tasted something so delicious like that. This made her have a thought of becoming Gourmet Hunter someday, before she remembered that she didn't know of remarked:

"This is damned good. Much better than the eggs you buy in a store."

Kurapika nodded.

"I can see why they are called dream eggs." Kurapika nodded while Killua was eating happily. Out of the corner of her eyes, the red hair girl saw Gon offering an egg to Todo. Lyra tried to force herself, but her lips didn't move a bit. Well, perhaps this wasn't enough. She looked at the horizon. The red sunset reflected her red hair.

By the end of the second phase, only 43 examinees remained.

**A/N: Done! And now you can judge, hehe…Again, please dismiss my grammar problem and my terrible errors in vocabulary.  
**


	7. Task 7: On the Airship

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter for heaven's sake. **

**Claimer: Yes, I own my OC/s. **

**Task 7: On the Airship**

**Author Note: Sorry for the long delay. I have no excuse. Anything grammar problem is my faults.**

**And thanks for all fav and alert, guys! Review!**

* * *

Lyra gazed the starry sky, not really paying attention. The Chairman was introducing himself, which she found rather unnecessary. If there was someone she found rather amusing, it was his secretary, Beans. Was it… human?

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the final exam, but as I've already been here." Unfortunally, paying no mind was difficult when Netero was saying. She was ready. "I'm loving the tension in the air." The old man smiled. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

She wanted to be serious, too, but with a yawning Killua standing next to, it turned out… difficult.

Beans continued:

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner at the dining hall." Damn that green bean, her stomach was agreeing with him. "You're also welcome to get some rest." Of course, hunters were human…

She stopped her thoughts. Since when she started to protest one's speech in her mind like that?

"In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

Killua suddenly became energetic.

"Okay, Gon! Let's explore the airship."

"Yeah!" With that, two boys ran off.

"How can they have so much energy?" wondered Leorio. "I'm hitting the sack."

"You can say that again." Sighed Kurapika, but his expression turned serious immediately. "However, I do have one concern."

"You always have concerns." Lyra quietly pointed out, but not low enough. Kurapika retored smartly:

"Like you don't."

She was smart, but he was simply smarter.

Leorio asked:

"What's up?"

"How many phases this exam have?"

Leorio opened his mouth in surprise, realized:

"They haven't mentioned that, have they?"

"We only need to pass all." Lyra said as she walked beside them.

"Never thought you were that simple-minded."

"Never thought you were that worried about me."

"How can you know?"

"You don't deny."

Their talk was interrupted by Tompa's arrival. The short man said:

"On avarage, there are five or six phases." So he had been eavesdropping.

"Which mean we still have three or four to go…" sighed Leorio. He didn't enjoy that idea, thank you every much.

"All the more reason to rest now." Said Kurapika.

Tompa's voice suddenly became dark and dangerous and (slightly) it annoyed her:

"But you should be careful." They stopped, listening to him. "The secretary only told us when we'll arrive at our destination." Tompa explained. "It's possible that the third exam could take place on this ship itself. And it doesn't necessary mean we'll be contacted at 8AM."

Leorio exclaimed:

"Are you serious?"

Kurapika pondered:

"That does make sense…"

"So they certainly want many people to die than we thought. Besides, I bet the airship is expensive." Lyra comment, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

And Tompa was more patient that she thought. He said to her:

"You might wake up to discover that the third exam has already ended. If you plan to make it to the next phase, don't let yourself relax on this airship."

Leorio complained:

"What the hell…" and he smiled. "Well, this was some good advice. Thank!"

"We shall bear that in mind." Kurapika replied in monotone voice.

"Thank for your concern, I'll keep my guard up." Lyra waved her hands, and went after the two. The less she had to face Tompa, the better.

"Let's all do our best!" Tompa called after them, his voice cheerful.

Making sure that Tompa couldn't listen them anymore, Lyra said:

"Well, let's rest! We don't need to worry. We're free to do as we please, remember?"

Soon afterward, she regretted. Truthfully, why did she have to tell them while Leorio fell asleep immediately? Sighing heavily, she leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes. She was tired.

* * *

_A red hair girl was walking down to a dark tunnel, which seemed to be familiar to her. After what seemed to be hours, she stopped in front of a door. With emotionless face, she knocked it. _

"_Come in." A low, commanding voice resounded from inside. _

"_I'm back, Commander." Said the girl monotously. "The mission was fine." _

_A smirked graced his lips: _

"_You are covered with bleed, you know." _

"_Sorry for not doing it clean as you wished." _

"_No problem. I have another mission for you, 001." _

_The girl called 001 gave him a curt nod. She didn't expect to be rested in this organization. The Commander turned on the screen, asked: _

"_Do you see it?" _

_She watched and answered: _

"_Eyes." _

"_Yes, scarlet eyes." His voice sounded amusing. "Genei Ryodan had killed a clan that possessed those eyes with our help. But they didn't share to us. Is it clear enough?" _

"_You want me to steal them?" _

"_We just take back what belong to us. Go clean yourself and prepare for this mission, 001." _

…_.. _

_She was breathing heavily, her body drenching with rain. She hadn't fulfilled her mission yet… they were too strong. Well, what did Commander expect? She only knew how to kill, not to steal. He was still going after her, with that teasing voice: _

"_I know you're around, 001." _

_Why did he betray the organization? She was too careless. She couldn't win in her current situation. _

"_Let me tell you a story, 001." That voice still taunted her. "11 years ago, when I was eleven, I killed a family." She controlled her breath. "That family had a little daughter, a vulnerable girl. And I spared her life. But what I didn't expect was she'd appear in front of me as a doll." _

_She gritted her teeth. _

"_No, control your nerves." The step was coming closer. "I smell your blood, little girl." _

_Someone was calling him. _

_The person let out a laughter: _

"_Well well, I'll let you live. If you want to kill me, so hate me and detest me. When you have enough hatred, find and kill me. When you find your purpose of life, find and kill me, little red girl." _

* * *

Lyra Lilian woke up with a startle, sweating and fist clenching. Dreaming of the past was terrible. It had been a while since that mission. Glancing at Kurapika, she was glad that she hadn't completed that mission, that she had run away from that place. What would have been happaned if she had completed that mission?

"Damn it, and now I can't sleep anymore." She cursed under her breath, glaring at Kurapika and Leorio. "How can they?"

A voice appeared next to her:

"Unfortunately, you woke me up." Kurapika opened his eyes, looking at her questionably. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing." A lie came out of her mouth smoothly. She was used to lying.

But Kurapika had special talent to point out:

"You're terrible liar. When you're lying, your left eyebrow twitches."

She looked at him in pure disbelief. She opened her mouth like a gold fish, unable to find what to say. Kurapika continued:

"Since you're unwilling to admit, I think I'll ignore it. You look pale, Lyra."

"Kurapika."

Her voice was dead serious. She looked at anything but him.

"What?"

She inhaled and exhaled, replied:

"Lyra Lilian… isn't my name. I couldn't remember anything before I was five. When I actually acknowledge about the world, I was already an assassin."

"Was… You're no longer one."

"It's just my plan." _Once you step in this path, you will always be an assassin._

"Your plan? So, living as Lyra is start. We all have our past, right? I prefer calling you Lyra."

"Yeah right, I prefer being called Lyra."

"But why do I have the feeling it isn't what bothering you? Let's see." His hands moved, placing on her forehead. "No fever, thank god!"

"Of course! I can't be sick now!"

"Unless you're not human. You'll easily get sick, seeing how fragile you are."

"Shut up, girly boy."

"I prefer Kurapika."

"Pretty boy."

"I take after my mother."

"Your mother must be gorgeous, seeing your appearance."

"Is it insult or compliment?"

"Maybe both."

Since when she allowed herself to be led by this pointless conversation? Lyra sighed:

"I think I should check up Killua. Knowing him, he'd do something stupid. That brat is too skilled for his own good…"

"No" Kurapika said firmly. "You should rest."

She rolled her eyes, her expression serious:

"Kurapika, I'm not that weak."

"The problem isn't being weak or strong. Our physical condition has limit, Lyra."

She made a face. Kurapika just laughed and tugged her by the arm, preventing her from letting go.

"Ku-Kurapika!" She stuttered.

"Silent, you'll wake everybody." He said, unware that she reacted like this due to the fact that their hands were still linked together.

_His hand is big… _She wanted to slap herself then. _It feels strange… so warm… _ With that, she pulled her legs together againts her chest and laid her head on the knees. _Perhaps, there won't be nightmare... _

* * *

**I'm terrible sorry for the shortness. Damn me! But still, give my review button a hug!  
**


	8. Task 8: Third Exam I

**Disclaimer: (whine) Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me. However, I proudly state that I own my OC/s. **

**Again, grammar problems are my faults, can I ask who could please be my beta?**

**And have a nice read. After that, give my review bottom a hug, alright? Nothing much. **

**Task 8: Third Exam I**

* * *

Lyra was woken up by an incredible loud voice. She opened her eyes, and was about to shout at the voice's owner – Leorio, but his grinning face was a bad sigh.

"What?" Kurapika was up, too. "What happened?"

"You two…" Leorio's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, said. "Next time, find a private room to lovey-dovey."

"W…" Her cheeks burnt. "What do you mean?" She stood up to slap him, but then she noticed it as she accidentally dragged Kurapika with her.

They stared at each other, then looked at their holding hands.

"You can't deny anymore." Said Leorio, for whatever reasons, seemed to be satisfied with himself.

"Shut up!" Lyra said, letting out of Kurapika's hand. "Unless you have a death wish." Her brain worked rapidly to retort. "Oh well, I forget, Leorio is a reckless idiot. Even though you think of his safety, he is too thick to realize your concern."

"Since when you can do sarcasm?" asked Kurapika.

"Since I knew you guys. And you can't deny that, Leorio is an idiot…"

"I can hear you, shorty!"

She opened her mouth to counter, but then the siren announced with Bean's voice:

"Sorry for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination." Soon afterwards, they landed on top of a tower. They got off the airship and Lyra's first reaction is looking around to spot a white head. A random candidate asked:

"Where is this place?"

Bean cleared his throat to get their attention, said:

"Everyone, the Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower."

"What an impressive name." Lyra commented. "Right, Killua?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, big sis." He shrugged, knowing it would piss her off. Oh well, that was what a younger brother usually did: tease his elder sister. But Killua didn't have an elder sister. However, he did enjoy this feeling.

Muttering something under her breath (possibly about how spoiled he was.), they listened to Bean. (Actually, Killua was only paying half of his mind.)

"To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is 72 hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I'll pray for you success."

Gon ran to the edge of the town, peeking below. Leorio grimaced:

"Are we supposed to climb down?"

"That would be suicide…" said Kurapika.

"Of all things, the only thing I didn't bring with me was rope." Lyra sighed. "But it wouldn't be any help at all…"

They turned as they heard a buff-looking man said confidently:

"Maybe for a normal person." And he started to climb down with ease. "But a top-class rock climber can handle it, no problem."

"Wow…" Killua blinked, was impressed.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said, amusedly. "Ah, look!" They heard the wind moving strongly. Some super large human-headed birds flying towards them. It turned out that they were targeting the climbing examinee and easily took him away.

"They'll have a good meal…" Lyra said.

"Are you saying jokes?" Leorio asked.

"No." She answered, staring at those birds that had already disappeared. "Guess what? I think I know how it works." She lowered herself, studying the floor carefully.

Beside her, Kurapika was observing.

"What's up?" asked Leorio.

"There are fewer people around." The Kuruta boy replied. "I count 23, which means almost half of the candidates have already found an exit."

"No way, when did they do that?"

"That means there must be some hidden doors that lead below."

"Take you long enough to figure it out." Lyra said. "Yeah, right! Found it!"

"Me too!" Gon exclaimed, flipping the stone.

"Great, Gon! Let's head down!"

"But I'm confused." Gon said, pointing around him. "There are also hidden doors there, over there, and over there as well."

"That many…?"

"Many hidden doors located in the same area…" Kurapika said, thinking. "It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

"It looks like… each door is only big enough to fit one person." Killua pointed out. "We tried to open someone else's door, but it wouldn't budge. One person can use each doors. We'll have to split up. Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door, and it seems big sister has already chosen."

"No hard feeling if one of us springs a trap." Gon added. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"I can live with that." Leorio nodded, smiling. "Luck is a part of the game."

"I have no objection." Kurapika agreed. "Then that settles it."

"So on the count of three, we all go in." Leorio stated.

"I guess it is goodbye now." Said Gon.

"We'll meet up again, at the tower's base." Smiled Kurapika.

"Let's go." Killua said, and counted. "One!"

"Two!" Gon added.

"Three!"

And they jumped onto their trapped door. Lyra didn't like this feeling at all, as if she, once again, was going back at the dark corridor of that organization. Eventually, she landed on the brick floor. Her eyes found something or someone in the dark, and suddenly, the light turned on. They stared at each others, eyes wide.

"Huh? What?" asked Leorio, while Killua and Gon grinning at each other.

Kurapika stood up, chuckling:

"That was a quite brief farewell."

"Too bad. I seriously thought of going alone, and you four just… appeared."

"Lyra."

"Yes?"

"You're joking."

"Shut it, Kurapika. We have to find a way out." And they saw a metal stand against the wall with a sign above. It read:

**The six of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal. **

"Majority rule?" Lyra pondered.

"The six of us?" Leorio questioned, only finding five people, including himself.

On the metal stand, there was six stopwatches with two botton "O" and "X" and a timer countdown. Putting on a watch, Kurapika concluded:

"Could it be that we won't be able to leave this room until another person drops in?"

"That's correct!" came a voice from a loud speaker.

"Who is this?" asked Leorio in alarm.

"My name is Lippo. I'm the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner."

"Prison warden?" asked Kurapika.

"They are watching us like stalkers." Lyra scowled. She didn't like the feeling being watched at all. There were secrets existing in the world.

The voice from the loud speaker continued:

"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the part of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members. Best of luck, lady and gentlemen."

Lyra let out of a distressed sigh, leaning against the wall. Leorio asked:

"We can't move on until someone else arrives?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Lyra sighed. "Six people with majority rule? If three of us choose one, and three of us choose another, we'll be doomed. How about hacking this system?"

"No, I won't let you." Kurapika said firmly as he sat down beside her.

"We'll kill that one." Killua suggested.

"No, I won't let you." Lyra said, repeating what Kurapika had said. (which she found quite funny.)

**Two hours later… **

Leorio's tapped his shoes on the ground impatiently. Lyra crossed her arms, eyes closing. If someone didn't come, she'd fall asleep right then. Gon was trying Killua's skateboard as promise.

And finally, the eldest man lost all his patience, said in annoyance:

"GAH! It has been two hours! What if the others all took different routes? Only a fool could still be at the top of the tower!"

"Calm down Leorio." Said Kurapika with a(n) (un)suprising endurance. "Complaining won't help."

"But…" Leorio argued. "What if no one shows up before we reach our time limit?" He pointed angrily at his stopwatch. "I can't just sit here and…"

"Quiet!" Kurapika warned him as Lyra opened her eyes, hearing a click sound above them. The hidden door swung open and a figure dropped from the ceiling, revealing it was none other than Tompa.

Before being able to stop herself, Lyra groaned in tiredness and annoyance. _Why him? _

"Tompa…" Only Gon seemed not be bothered at all, while others all wore a dejected look on their faces.

"Oh…" Kilua let out of a bored sigh.

"It's the old man." Stated Leorio.

"Killua, I won't stop you if you want to kill that one." Lyra said, patting Killua on the shoulder.

"I guess we can go now." Tompa said, putting on his stopwatch. At that exact moment, a hidden door on one of the walls opened up.

They came closer as Kurapika said:

"I see, so the door appears once six people arrive and put on the stopwatches."

Gon read out loud the sigh:

**At this door, select "O" to open, "X" not to open.**

"Forcing us to follow the rule immediately?" Leorio said. "The answer should be obvious…" And they pressed their watches.

_**O = 4**__**  
**__**X = 1**_

"What?" exlaimed Leorio as if couldn't believe in his own eyes. "Who pushed the "X" botton?"

Lyra glared at Tompa, said:

"Well, the answer should be obvious…"

"Don't repeat what I said, Red." Killua smirked at the nickname, earning a glare from the only girl of the group.

Tompa laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly:

"Sorry, that was me. I press the wrong buttom by mistake."

But Lyra doubted Leorio would bother to hear anymore as he grabbed Tompa's collar, threatening the fat man:

"Stop screwing around, old man! Are you blind?"

"Like I said, it was an accident!"

"How can you accidentally press the wrong button?"

Gon interrupted as the peach-maker:

"It doesn't matter, the door opened."

"No, it does matter." Leorio argued back. "This guy deliberately pressed the wrong button…"

Kurapika calmed Leorio down by simply saying:

"Let's go now. We don't have time to bicker."

"And don't worry, Leorio, Killua is hear to finish that old man off." Lyra said, uncaringly.

"Okay, let's go!" Tompa exclaimed, while Leorio was cursing under his breath.

They passed through the door and a few meters later, they met another sigh. Leorio complained:

"Seriously, another question so soon?"

"We have wasted too much time, waiting for some… unwanted presence." Lyra deadpaned.

"You're joking again."

"No." Was her eternally protest.

Gon, again, read the sign:

**Which way you want to go? **

"**O" for right, "X" for left.**

"Well, is it obvious?" asked Lyra in bored tone. For some reasons, she was extremely tired. Perhaps because of Tompa's presence, which always annoyed her for whatever reasons. And the result was:

_**O = 4****  
****X = 2**_

So…

"Huh?" yelled Leorio again. "Why would you choose to go right? Normally, you should go left…"

"That is true." Replied Kurapika calmly. "Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

"I've heard of that before, too." Said Killua.

"I learnt it." shrugged Lyra

"Why, the number don't add up! Which did you guys choose?"

"Right." The three said, walking past to him.

Tompa explained with a grin:

"That's why they chose to go right, to outfox the examiner. If the examiner knows that people tend to go left, the left path will be more difficult." He waved his finger as if angering Leorio.

Leorio growled, looking at Gon and followed them:

"So we're just simple-minded."

"We?" asked Gon.

They continued walking for few minutes, they arrived at another large room with high ceiling. This room had no floor, only a square platform. Standing opposite to them on other side was a group of people, wearing strange hooked robe, hiding their faces. Lyra shifted uneasily closer to Kurapika. She whispered:

"They make me uneasy. Killing instinction of theirs…"

One of them spoke:

"The candidates have arrived. Remove the shackles."

A click could be heard and the iron cuffs around the man's wrist broke apart, making loud noise as they met the ground. He opened his hook, revealing a muscular man, bald and having several scar running across his face.

Leorio gulped at the name's appearance. And suddenly, the loud speaker voiced out again:

"Let me explain, lady and gentlemen. Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Kurapike mused.

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners." The loud speaker continued. Lyra concluded that The Hunter Exam Committee was a bunch of strangest people in the world. "You will be fighting against the six of them. The fight will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You're free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat."

The bald man told them:

"You may pick your order. It's majority rule." Lyra hated that rule more and more. "So secure four wins, you may pass. The rules are simple."

Leorio muttered under his breath annoyedly:

"Majority rule again?"

Killua sighed, uncaringly.

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules."

The loud speaker resounded again:

"However, the actual fights won't be quite so simple. The prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, they goal is also to buy time."

Kurapika looked at his watch:

"I understand. And we must reach the goad within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights."

"In short, we have to end them quickly." said Lyra, not enjoying the idea at all.

"Okay, I'm up first!" The bald man, whose name was Bendot, announced.

"What should we do?" asked Killua. "He said we can fight with anymethod. So that mean anything goes."

"We don't know what they are trying to pull…." stated Leorio, his voice unusually serious.

"There are too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves. Given that, I shall…"

Lyra grabbed his arm:

"No, you stay back, I'll…"

And the same time, Tompa spoke:

"No, I'll go first."

"Tompa!" Gon uttered.

"I'll act like a guinea pig so we can discover what they are up to. Consider this as an apology for before."

"Hey, are you serious?" asked Leorio.

"Yes. Besides, you guys don't actually trust me, right? Do you want me to be the tiebreaker when the score is 2-2?"

"You have a point…" admitted Leorio.

"Then it's settled." said Tompa. And a long pathway appeared, leading to the platform. Watching the fat man step onto the battle arena, Lyra snorted:

"Well, not that I believe in him. Not a bit."

"No one can believe in him." nodded Killua.

Bendot spoke:

"Now, let's determine the method of combat. I propose a death match."

All of them were surprised. "Death match?"

"They fight until one dies?" asked Leorio.

"No…" Kurapika said, remaining his calm demeanor. "Don't let him provoke you."

But Tompa's answer was the thing which surprised them the most:

"Very well. I accept!" Lyra stared at him in disbelief. Did she just hear right?

The muscle man smirked,shifting into a fighting stance. "I commend you for your courage." They were facing each other, Lyra even felt their battle aura. Everyone watched them carefully. Bendot roared: "Let's the fight begin!"

They took a deep breath as Tompa started to move.

"Maybe he isn't coward as I thought…" muttered Lyra. And Tompa's voice resounded:

"I… I give up!"

"Forget what I said." The former assassin deadpaned, wanting to break someone's leg.

A point went to the other group. Gon asked:

"Did he just give up?"

"Obviously." replied Killua, for some reasons, the white hair boy looked impressive.

Leorio tried to think of bright side:

"Maybe… he meant 'Give me a sec'?"

Bendot seemed to be more shocked than them:

"What did you say?"

"You win if I admite defeat, right?" asked Tompa (hopefully). "I give up! I lose."

Leorio couldn't finish his words now:

"Wha… Wha…. Wha….?"

And Bendot burst out laughing: "Alright. I win this round. If we win more three rounds, you lose. You won't be able to advance or turn back. You'll be stuck here until the seventy-hours are up. Should that come to pass, our sentences will be reduced by 72 years.

"Unless I beat all of you…" Lyra growled and clenched her fist tighter as Tompa came back to them. He grinned nervously:

"Man, that was a disgrace. He looked stronger up close…"

"Bastard!" Unfortunately, being short-tempered as he was, Leorio didn't have enough patience to hear Tompa. He grabbed the short man by his collar, growling angrily: "You just confirmed all of my suspicions! You're a worthless piece of trash, who is only good at sabotaging other applicants!"

Tompa didn't faze at all. He raised and eyebrow and smirked wickedly:

"That's what I do every year. And I plan to continue the tradition."

"W…What?"

"I'm not looking forward to passing the exam, I'm only in it for the thrills."

"The thrills?"

"Yes. The Hunter Exam is a trial meant to crush confiden young people's dreams. The moment of despair, when ambition and hope disappear gives me a sense of exquisite pleasure. Especially when I'm actively shatterring these rookies' dreams. I don't plan on becoming a Hunter. I've already had enough fun this year. It's time for me to bow out."

"You bastard…" growled Leorio as his punch was about to land on Tompa's face but a small hand stop him.

Lyra shook her head.

"Don't. He isn't worth it. He isn't as good as trash, so… use your hands for other purposes."

"Yes." Kurapika nodded and said, glancing at the other team. "Besides, they want us to waste our time, fighting amongst ourselves."

"However…" Killua spoke, making others look at him. "If their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the correct choice."

"Huh?" Even Tompa looked surprised. Had Killua agreed with him?

"That bald guy is possibly a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat. So you couldn't have given up." Tompa's face turned into a shade of mixture of purple and blue. Killua seemed to enjoy his expression, though. "Then he would have tortuned you, without killing you for the rest of remaining time."

Upon hearing this, Tompa turned to looked at Leorio in the most robotic way as he could manage, stuttered:

"Th-That was one of possibilities I took into consideration…"

"You look sick." said Leorio.

Lyra turned to Killua:

"Has someone told you that you are evil and sadistic?"

"What do you mean?" Killua looked back at her, blinking innocently.

Bendot said, comfirming what Killua had said:

"My plan was disrupted. I was going to take my time punishing him…"

Another criminal stepped forward:

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." The iron cuffs broke apart, and the hook fell down, revealing a slim man with black hair covering half of his face. His name was Sedokan, serial bombings. "If we defeat three of remaining four, then we will."

"Regardless, we need to win three rounds and advance." Kurapika stated.

"Who's going next?" Killua asked.

Gon immediately raised his up excitedly:

"Me! I'll go!"

Silence. Lyra sighed. Killua blinked. Kurapika stared. And Leorio broke the silence:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! The next opponent doesn't look strong!" The almighty Gon answered cheerfully and confidently.

"But you can't let your guard down." Leorio advised. "He's still a criminal."

Taking off his pole and bag, Gon stepped forward:

"I know."

Lyra studied Sedokan.

"Well, he doesn't look that tough. Be careful, though."

"Did I hear right? Lyra's worried…" Killua said, earning himself a glare from the redhead. She muttered:

"Spoiled brat…"

* * *

**Author Note: No, Killua isn't a brat. He is an awesome assassin/hunter with awesome skill with awesome brothers (except one… what is his name?)**

**Great, now I'm complaining about what I wrote.**

**See you later. **

**Leanne.**


	9. Task 9: Third Exam II

**No, I don't own HunterxHunter. Thank you very much. However, I confirm you that Lyra Lilian is mine and only mine. **

**No argument this time. **

**Any grammar problems are my faults as an author and I'd be pleased if you found out and showed it to me. **

**Time to response your lovely review:**

**SmileRen: Yes. I always wonder why I can't remember his name. **

**Secret: Thank you very much!**

**Mist April: Thank! Give you love! I wish I could give you cookies!**

**Have a nice read and as usual, give my review buttom a hug!**

**Task 9: Third Exam 2**

* * *

Sedokan spoke with a relaxed expression on his face:

"Now, then… as you can see, I'm not very strong. I don't really enjoy fistfights or other physical activities such as running and jumping."

"I do." Gon replied, rather sheepishly. "But I'm not good at using my head."

"As I thought." Gon's opponent said. In Lyra's opinion, it wasn't hard to guess either. "So I came up with a simple game we could both play."

"Game?"

"Yes. It doesn't rely on either mental or physical activity."

"What kind of game?" Gon blinked.

Sedokan pulled two candles from his back and explained the rule of "the simple game."

"We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. What do you think?"

"Yeah! That's easy to understand." Gon nodded, believing that his opponent was being honest. Lyra thought she would have to share some experience with Gon after they finished those criminal. No way could you believe in a criminal.

Crossing her arms, she stated sarcastically:

"Yes, absolutely simple." Killua suddenly shook his head melancholy.

Sedokan said, and she wasn't sure if he could actually hear her.

"Okay. In that case…" He held out the candles in plain sight, revealing that one of them is longer than other, surprising everyone. "… decide which candle you want to use. Press 'O' for the long one, and press 'X' for the short one. This will be determined by the majority rule."

"This is a trap!" Leorio exclaimed. "Normally, you'd choose the long one, so he must have done something to the long one!"

"That would be safe assumption." said Kurapika, slowly and more cautiously. "But it might be a trick, and he's actually tampered with the short one."

"When you put it like that…" said Leorio

"Yes, there is no end." Kurapika finished.

Tompa spoke, sounded rather relaxed:

"You've got a real dilemma there."

Lyra glared at him, her voice cold like ice:

"Shut your mouth, or I'll cut your tongue off."

"Yeah…"

Kurapika continued analysing:

"When presented with a clearly uneven choice, people become suspicious and hesitant before deciding. Yes, this is a real dilemma. What's worse, if you make the wrong choice, the resulting mental anguish would be much greater than if the problem had offered two pair options."

Sedokan made himself a comfortable sitting position on the ground, said:

"Take your time. This may be a majority decision, but you're free to discuss it. We have plenty of time."

Gon turned to ask them:

"Hey… which one should I choose?"

"Why do you ask us?" Lyra sighed. "They're too busy thinking about his trick!"

"Damn it shorty. Do you want him to lose?"

But Kurapika seemed to know. Oh, it was Kurapika, after all. He said to Lyra:

"I got it." And he turned to Gon. "Gon! You decide!" Leorio looked at him in surprise. "We'll abide by your decision. Choose the one you think this is best."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Killua, for the first time he doubted Kurapika's intelligence. Not that he didn't believe in Gon, though. It just seemed… illogical. So, he added. "He never thinks anything through."

"Instead of wasting time fretting over what to do, let's rely on Gon's instincts."

"Instincts, huh? What do you think, Lyra?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Because father tells me that women have sharp instincts."

"Not everyone, Killua. Gon, you hear what Kurapika said!"

Gon asked, cheerfully as always and had already made up his mind:

"I get to choose? Okay! Then I choose the long one!"

"You want the long candle?" Sedokan asked back.

"Because a longer candle will burn a longer time."

There was a slight pause as everyone in the room digested Gon's response.

"Er, he's just taking it at face value?" asked Leorio.

"I knew he wouldn't think it through." said Killua, wondering why he let those people let Gon choose. And why did they let Gon choose?

"Let's believe in his instincts." Lyra said, trying to convince herself that it was nothing.

Kurapika recovered quickly, though he was quite surprised ai first, as he pressed his stopwatch:

"That's that." And he pressed the O button.

Leorio rubbed his head:

"It's not like we can figure out which one is trap."

And therefore, no one pressed the X button.

Sedokan stood up, throwing the long one to Gon:

"Fine, I'll take the short one." He moved towards the edge of the platform, stepping near the torches that lit the room. "Let's light our candles together," he suggested. And they thrust their candles into the fires.

Looking at his watch, Killua asked:

"Normally, how long would it take that candle to burn down?"

And as usual, Kurapika was the one to answer:

"Five or six hours."

"Enough time for a nap." Lyra grumbled.

"There's a strong wind blowing from the ground... You shouldn't make bad moves, or even more at all." Leorio said.

Suddenly, Gon's fire turned bigger and burning much faster than before.

"The fire…" Lyra said in antonishment. Gon's candle was burning. She bit her lips. "At this rate… he'll lose…"

Leorio shouted: "Hey, it was dirty!"

"They're criminal." Lyra reminded him quietly.

Much to their surprise, Gon grinned and and set his candle down on the floor. "If the fire is stronger, then a little breeze will not extinguish it." With a surprising speed, he blew out his opponent's candle. "I win!" Gon declared happily, oblivious to the surprised expression on his opponent's face.

Leorio clapped his hand: "Good job, Gon! Now, we have a win."

Lyra, however, placed her hands on Killua's shoulder, asked him with serious face:

"You shouldn't have made Gon become tricky like that."

"Why is it my fault?" Killua protested. "Big sis, you're talking non-sense!"

"Oh yes, you little evil…"

As the next opponent showed up, Kurapika declared:

"All right. I'm next!"

"Are you sure, Kurapika?" Upon hearing that, Kurapika turned to Lyra with puzzled look. "This guy is big… compare to him, you would look like a fly."

"It isn't a nice comparison…" said Kurapika.

"I'm sadistic, remember? Anyway… this guy is big, and you'd better knock him out before my turn..."

He gave her a small smile, and stepped on to the platform. The opponent grinned under his hook, and took it off. His iron cuffs broke apart just like the others and revealed his frightening and buff Frankenstein-like appearance. On his chest were nineteen tattooed hearts. When he flexed, his entire body bulged dangerously.

"I'm next!" He announced. His name was Majitani.

Leorio looked ill:

"That's one freaky body."

"And face…" Killua added quietly.

Lyra grimaced: "I don't recall anyone whose skin is blue!"

Majitani proudly stated as he pointed at his nineteen heart-shaped tatoos:

"I've killed 19 people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad that I've gotten to meet number twenty." And he laughed like a maniac.

Leorio frowned: "Now we have a serial killer?"

Lyra turned to Killua:

"He said he had killed…"

"19 people, such an uneven number…"

"He even counts how many people he has killed? What a sick habit!"

"Agree."

"For me," the man continued, "the only things that excite me are fights we risk our lives in. I don't like doing things by halves. I need blood! Ripped bodies! Pain!" And he burst out laughing again.

_As if you could kill Kurapika… _ Lyra thought.

Kurapika calmly said:

"We can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree to you choice."

Lyra released a breath. _It is Kurapika, after all. _ Though she couldn't explain why she was so worried about him. Perhaps the Hunter Exam affected her more than she had thought.

Majitani smirked:

"Alright, you've got balls. "Here's what I suggest—a fight to the death! We'll fight until one of us admits defeat or dies." He cracked his neck menacingly. "But…even if you fall unconscious during the fight, I can't guarantee that I'll stop hitting!" And he laughed again.

Lyra was very annoyed now. Why did this guy have to end his words with such a loud laugh. Perhaps she should cut his tongue off. She'd promised to herself that she wouldn't kill without reason, but cutting one's tongue off or break one's leggs might not be problematic.

"Very well. I accept." Kurapika said bluntly, tossing his traditional Kuruta clothes beside.

"Hold do!" The blue-skin guy hold up a hand, he seemed nervous for some reasons. "I forgot to mention something. No weapon allowed. We'll beat each other to death with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I'm still a prisoner…" Such an intelligent way to reason. "I'm not allowed to carry weapons"

"I understand." With that, he tossed his swords aside too. "Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

"Huh?" And now his opponent looked surprised.

Lyra sighed. That guy thought he could beat Kurapika just because the boy had no weapon in his hands now. But the Kuruta boy knew what he was doing (and he always knew)… and being an applicant for Blacklist Hunter, he must have known martial arts.

Besides them, Leorio wondered:

"Is Kurapika gonna okay? This guy looks dangerous."

Killua placed his arms behind his head, thinking with a bored face: _"In what way does he look dangerous? As fas as I can tell, this guy is just a blowhard who doesn't have the guts to hit anyone, let alone kill anyone." _

However, it was Gon who assured Leorio:

"We don't have to worry."

"Why not?"

"Because when I look at him, I don't get chills!"

"What does that mean?" Leorio asked, while Killua smiled lightly, and turned to Lyra.

"What do you think?" She glanced at him, but not answer.

The criminal lunged forward, his fist raised. "I'll see you dead!" he roared, swinging downwards and smashing easily through the ground as Kurapica dodged. Lyra let out the breath she had been holding for a long time, not bothering to find where her nervousness came from anymore. Because Kurapika could take care of himself.

Leorio looked stunned: "He made a hole on the floor with his bare fist." Killua looked bored as ever. Lyra said:

"I doubt he is using some tricks. He… is the lowest of low class of criminals."

But then they got a clear view on Frankenstein's back. A 12 legged-spider tattoo on his back, the symbol of the most notorious group of criminals.

Leorio slowly said:

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs…That's…"

"Yes. I recognize it." Tompa nodded, his eyes widening in shock. "Anyone aspiring to become Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of that notorious band of evil thieves, Genei Ryodan!"

"Really?" asked Gon.

"Yes, definitely. They're famous. I heard about them straight from Kurapika."

"That's why I'm worried now… because of Kurapika's reaction." Lyra said, trying to keep her voice in control. "Kurapika will kill him… But if he was one of them, why do I… see him so weak?"

Kurapika had become silent, head bow, with a tense atmosphere around him. She didn't know how he adopted this information… but it wouldn't nice, for sure. He didn't move an inch. Lyra hesitantly called:

"Kurapika?" No reaction. "This guy is dead." Was her next sentence.

After what was like hours, Kurapika stood up, while Majitana laughed:

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'm Majitani, one of Genei Ryodan's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello." _Since when Genei Ryodan has four kings? _Lyra thought. "This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to…"

But he had never had a chance to finish as though finally realizing the intense pressure in the room. He stared in shock at Kurapika.

"Wha… What's wrong with you?" He stuttered.

In the blink of an eye, Kurapika disappeared and, much to the criminal's surprise, reappeared right in front of him and grabbed the Majitani's face and readying his other fist for a punch.

"O…Ok! Wait! I get it!" Majitani shouted in despair, attemping to retreat. "I surrender!" And His face was slammed into the floor by Kurapika's fist. Gon, Leorio and Tompa startled, Killua whistled, and Lyra stepped forward.

Kurapika's voice resounded in a low and dangerous tone:

"Consider this as a warning. First, a real Genei Ryodan tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention Genei Ryodan again. If you do, I'll kill you."

He raised his head, his usual green eyes turned into scarlet, glowing. Everyone stared at him in shock, except Killua as the boy spoke:

"Well, saw that coming from a mile away."

Kurapika made his way back to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Leorio cautiously.

"Yes, I'm not injured… What's wrong Lyra?" He asked, because the girl looked as if wanting to jump to hug him.

She stepped forward, her eyes held high at the same level of his eyes, she whispered:

"Your eyes… they are…" She wrecked her brain to find a suitable word, but then found none than… "…beautiful…" She started to understand something now. Kurapika looked at her. "No, I'm not kidding." She said softly.

"Also…" Leorio suddenly stepped back. "Is it safe to be near you?"

Lyra kicked his shin, growled:

"Insensitive prat!"

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak…" Kurapika sighed, closing his eyes wearily. "And mentally, I know that tattoo was fake." As he opened his eyes again, they had turned back normal. "But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red…"

Despite that, Leorio sighed in relief:

"Well, I can't really blame you."

"Actually, to tell the truth…" And everyone looked at him curiously. "Even when I see a real spider, my personality chances, and I enter a frenzy." This was … really uexpected.

"You should have told us sooner…" said Leorio.

Kurapika sat down, leaning his back against the wall, said:

"But this means that the rage in me remains as trong as ever. I suppose I should be happy."

Gon whispered to the group:

"We should keep Kurapika from away spiders."

"Definitely…" agreed Leorio.

Lyra came closer to him:

"Actually, I think… if it wasn't because of your hatred towards Genei Ryodan, you wouldn't participate in the Hunter Exam, and I wouldn't meet you. And … I have always thought that the scarlet eyes of your tribe are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

But she just couldn't tell him that the organization that raised her had helped Genei Ryodan to destroy his clan.

"I think this color is a bit like your hair's." said Killua suddenly.

"My hair is red, thank you." Lyra turned to him, scowled.

But before Killua could make a counter, Leorio stepped forward:

"Okay! I'll secure our victory."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Lyra stated. "Leorio, you should let me go, because your opponent seem smaller than you. And you're too… well…"

"Shut up, shorty!"

Leorio's opponent showed up, with a smirk under the hook.

* * *

**Yes, I got it! Heck, next chapter we'll meet Leorio the Pervert! A… A…Why do I have the feeling that this chapter is short!  
**

**See you later, guys! **

**Kisses!**


	10. Task 9: Third Exam III

**Disclaimer: HunterxHunter belongs to the one and only Togashi Yoshihiro. But…. (evil laugh!) **

**However, my evil plans have never been successful. **

**Have a nice read and give my review button a hug…as usual. Finally, chapter 10 is up. Never thought that I could last that long! **

**SmileRen: No, because I follow the 2011 version. She tormented Leorio over the death of his friend? Oh my…**

**IcyIce5421: Thank you! **

**Nispedana: I'm trying to improve, thank for the advice. But "traditional" set of grammar? I'm confused…**

**Angelic Fluffle: One finger? What's wrong? Anyways, thank for the support! And since Lyra is well-trained assassin and I'm not good at describing battle scenes, I hope you'll enjoy it. And if you have any suggestion for edition, please tell me. **

* * *

**Task 10: Third Exam III**

* * *

Leorio boasted:

"Okay! I'll finish up the job. Toss that guy out, and send in your next competitor!"

"Do you even realize that your opponent has already shown up?" asked Lyra, yawning. Leorio's battle… why did she have the bad feeling?

Leorio's opponent laughed lightly, said in a feminine voice

"We can't do that."

"What's that?" Leorio asked in surprise

"We can't move him yet." The female criminal stepped onto the platform, coming near Majitani. "Because his match hasn't been settled yet."

"The match hasn't been settled?" asked Leorio. "What do you mean?"

The female touched Majitani's pulse, said:

"He is still alive. He was only knocked out." Everyone tensed. "Did you forget? This was a death match. The fight doesn't end until one of them surrenders or dies. He's still alive, and he hasn't surrendered." She giggled.

Leorio clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tsk… damned technicalities!"

"But she's right!" Killua admitted.

"Agree." Gon nodded.

"I see." With that, Leorio turned to see Kurapika, demanded. "Hey, Kurapika. Go finish off that worthless trash."

"I refuse." Kurapika replied immediately, much to Leorio's surprise. "The fight is over. He has already lost his will to fight. I won't fight someone who's lost."

Leorio yelled at him:

"Screw that! Then what do we do? They're claiming that the match hasn't ended."

"Lets him handle that! Once he wakes up, we'll have our answers."

"Hey, but we don't have much time left." Leorio reasoned.

"I have no intention of killing him." Kurapika raised his voice.

"Come on, you…"

But Killua cut in Leorio's words.

"Hey… if you don't want to dirty your hands, I'll do it."

"Killua." Gon and Lyra both said. Surprise for Gon and warning for Lyra. But the boy just ignored them as he observered Kurapika

"You haven't killed anyone, right?" Kurapika nodded "Are you scared?"

"I have never considered if murder is frightening. But this is a one-on-one battle. You aren't permitted to interfere."

"Okay, then…" Killua shrugged, but continued on. "But we're working as a team, you shouldn't be so selfish."

"You do say useful things sometimes." Leorio told Killua in glee. "Keep it up!" And he turned back to Kurapika, who was unfazed and having a I-have-made-up-my-mind face. "Don't you understand that you're screwing up our chances?"

Kurapika still calmly responded.

"Sorry, but I won't change my mind."

"You stubborn fool…" Leorio growled. "Fine, the majority rule…O to kill him, and X to leave him alive. Ready and…" He was about to press his buttons, but was interrupted again by a dagger. "What are you doing?"

Lyra glared at him.

"Are you stupid? This won't work. Don't be like an old hag, Leorio. I think you're more mature than that."

"Sharp tone as ever." Killua smirked.

"And now shut up, or I'll cut your tongue, both of you." She looked pointedly at Killua and Leorio.

"No, you won't." replied Killua confidently.

Lyra decided to ignore him as she knelt down in front of Kurapika. Blue met green. She asked him seriously:

"Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?"

"Yes." He nodded curtly. For her, it was enough.

"Good." She stated. "We'll wait until that guy wakes up."

"And I thought you were sane!" Leorio shouted at her.

"I'm sane, thank you." Lyra retorted. "But Kurapika here is being a noble prat, you can't force him to do what he doesn't want."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" asked Kurapika

"Which do you want it to be?" said Killua.

"It's not time to joke!" Leorio roared and others winced. However, Tompa spoke up in his 'professional' tone.

"Different people have different circumstances and ideals."

"No one asks your opinion." Leorio snapped.

"Hey, the majority rule implies that you're asking everyone's opinions!"

"But we aren't doing that rule, thank you very much. Not now." Lyra replied coldly. "Don't ever think of sulking, Leorio." She scowled. "If the team breaks down, we'll fail!"

"We can't wait for this guy forever. Where did your brain go, Lyra?"

"My brain is always in my head, mind you."

"Whatever!" He turned back and sat down at the corner. The girl let out of a sigh. Honestly, she didn't believe in herself when she said that. Because he was a criminal, after all. You can't trust a criminal. And mentally, she quite agreed with Leorio. Lyra looked at her watch again, they still have 60 hours. And she didn't know if Majitani was planning to sleep until the time was out.

No matter what, it was hard to look that the bright side.

Killua and Gon exchanged their glances. The boy came near a sulking Leorio, suggested:

"Hey, it's quite possibly that he's already dead."

Lyra raised her head immediately, eyes wide. Leorio peered over, admitted:

"Damn, it's too far away for us to tell." And he requested to the prisoners. "Hey, we want to check his body."

"What's that?" The female asked.

"He could be already dead."

"I already told you, he's only unconscious." She said, sound irritated.

"Never trust a criminal." Leorio retorted. "I can't take your words for it."

"Then, let's make a bet." She suggested slyly. "On whether he's dead or alive."

"What would we wager?" asked Leorio.

She laughed darkly:

"Time. We'll settle our match through a betting game, a gamble. And we'll use time, rather than chips." And she explained the rule. "Look at the monitor on the wall. We each have 50 hours. However, we only can wager multiples of ten. We continue placing bets until one of us has no hours left."

"A match where we gamble time…"

"We'll take turn deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hour, your time limits will also be shortened by 50 hours."

"And if you end up with zero hours?"

"Our sentences will be extended by 50 years. If those terms are acceptable, I'll check if he's alive."

Lyra called to Leorio:

"50 hours, so behave yourself. If we lose the bet, you'll face me."

"You can't threaten me like that!" yelled Leorio. "Besides, that chick is whack. She's willing to rick extending her own sentences."

"Consider your answer carefully, Leorio." Kurapika advised. "If you lose, we will have less than nine hours to escape the tower."

"You shouldn't talk." Leorio said to Kurapika, who folded his arm in response, in an accussing tone. "After all, it's your fault for not finishing him off."

"Fine!" Kurapika turned his head. "I won't say another word."

"Hey, we shouldn't fight amongst themselves!" exclaimed Gon, while Killua shrugged his shoulder, meaning 'I give up'.

Leorio declared:

"Alright! I accept!"

"Actually, we have no choice but accept." said Lyra, and Leorio sent her a dirty look.

"Okay!" The female criminal said. "I'll choose the bet, so you can decide how many times we'll wager on whether he is dead or alive."

Leorio frowned for a moment, and decided:

"I bet ten hours that he's alive."

"Very well, then let's check." She said as the bridge showed up and both of them silently walked to the arena.

"You're being pretty cautious." Kurapika said, sounding approving.

"Weren't you going not to say anything?" Leorio smirked, which earned him a look from Kurapika. _Even if I'm wrong, as long as we confirm his death, Kurapika has won his round. _Leorio told himself. _If he's only unconscious, I'll just kick his ass._

He bent down to check the imposter's pulse.

"See, he's only unconscious." The hooked female said in bored tone.

"So it seems."

Gon exclaimed happily:

"Leorio has the lead."

"This is bad." Killua said quietly, enough for everyone to look at him and listened. "It's possible that he isn't going to wake up."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurapika. Lyra sighed. _Kil is always too clever for his ages. _

"Remember when that woman walked near the guy on the floor?"

"What of it?"

"I thought then that he was already dead." He narrowed his eyes, watching the criminals. "But on second thought, they'd obviously prefer him to alive but remaining unconscious. If he doesn't wake up before the test ends, it shortens their sentences by 72 years."

"So if he doesn't wake up…" Gon said worriedly.

"That's my point!" Killua nodded.

"That has been their attention all along." Kurapika agreed.

"Honestly, since the opponent is a girl, you guys should have let me go." Lyra sighed, wondering if she still had any breath after the third exam. "Leorio's turn to bet, I believe."

As if to respond to her statement, Leorio said:

"How about we bet on whether he's truly unconscious?"

The opponent made a surprised sound, while Killua smirked:

"I see."

"Well, I bet twenty hours that he's really unconscious. But how do we confirm that?"

"Easy." Leorio said as he carried Majitani over the edge of the platform and put the body in standing position. "I'll just toss him off the edge. If he's actually unconscious, he'll fall to his death."

"Are you insane?" The woman asked mockingly. "His match hasn't been settled yet. We can't accept those terms."

"Don't worry." Leorio answered confidently. "If he falls and dies, we'll forfeit the match, which give you two wins."

She seemed to think for a moment, and finally said:

"Ok, I accept. But then I'm changing my wager. I bet forty hours that he isn't unconscious. Everything I have left."

"Heh, little sneak." Leorio smirked. "Finally showing your true colors. Then… I'll let go of him!" The moment Leorio released his grip from the imposter, he opened his eyes immediately, and struggled to keep himself from falling.

"Woa! Wait! I'm awake! I'm awake!" and before he could fall, Leorio caught him. With that, Majitani ran away from the ring.

Lyra muttered: "Too bad that he didn't fall."

The opponent stated, sounding impressed:

"You knew he was awake."

"I actually aspire to become a doctor. All I had to do was check his eye movement."

"However, you only have twenty hours left."

"But now we have a 2-1 lead. Now, it's your turn. What do you want to bet on?" Leorio pointed at his opponent, sounding more confident than ever.

"Very well." The opponent replied as the iron cuffs and lifted her hood, revealing a petite woman with pink hair in pigtails with yellow ribbons and magenta eyes.

Despite not seeing Leorio's (perverted expression), Lyra suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Oh no…" She said, trying to find words to describe her feelings.

"I know what you're trying to say, sis." Killua said. "That old guy is probably dancing on the inside."

"I have bad feeling about this." said Kurapika.

"You don't need to remind me that." The redhead face-palmed. "I told you guys should have let me go instead…"

"Let's bet on this." She started. "Am I a male? Or a female?" Leorio looked taken back. "What's wrong?"

"No." Leorio said quickly.

"Perverts are known everywhere they go, even for their opponents." Lyra muttered.

"Fine!" Leorio said. "But how will you prove if I'm wrong?"

"Oh, right. I'll let you examine every part of my body." Leluto said slyly. "Until you're fully satisfied."

Lyra stated quickly:

"I refuse to know him."

"Leorio will bet she's a man." Kurapika pointed out. Killua nodded melancholy.

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked, and Lyra wished she could be clueless as him.

"Ok, I've decided." Leorio's voice resounded determinedly. "I bet ten hours that you're a man."

"I knew it…" (Kurapika)

"Pervert… I'll kill him." (Lyra)

"Dirty old man…" (Killua)

And Gon was still clueless. "Eh? How can you guys know?"

"_Even if I screw up, I'll still be able to do a little 'exam'. Let's be frank: I don't want to lose!" _Leorio thought, having a very matching expression to his thoughts perfectly. And that was what Killua was trying to explain to Gon. Making a note to ask Killua about this later, Lyra gazed Leorio's back with murderous eyes. If looks could kill, he'd lay under the surface now.

"I get it." Gon nodded his head.

"You'd better not." Lyra spat.

The criminal simpered:

"Too bad… I'm a woman."

"R-Really?" Leorio was really, really good at pretending to be panicked and surprised.

"Would you want to check?" Leluto asked, placing her finger on her lips.

"For sure!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika immediately covered Gon's eyes with his hands, while Lyra covered Killua's, much to his dismay. She glared at Kurapika:

"Close your eyes, too!"

"Yes, sir… ma'am!" _She is scary…_

And Leorio looked like he was going to die of happiness.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him slowly, resurrect him and kill him slowlier…" Lyra murmured.

Tompa sniggered:

"He's gonna to lose. Leorio doesn't have anymore secrets for his opponent. He has absolutely no sense of gaming. Leorio always bet so that he limits damages at the maximum. During a bet, somebody who's incapable of making an abstraction of his previous defeat can't win."

"What did I tell you?" Lyra glared at him. "If you talk again, you'll face me."

"Your turn." Leluto reminded her opponent. "What do you want to bet on?"

Leorio seemed to think.

"Whatever, I'll just go with luck!" Leorio bellowed, holding out a fist. "Let's play rock-paper-scissors!"

"He's being risky… no stupid. That bet's hard!" Lyra slapped her forehead.

"Rock-paper-scissors is hard?" Gon looked at her in surprised, but Kurapika explained instead. (and possibly seeing her in no mood of explain.)

"While rock-paper-scissors has simple rules, the game itself is quite complex. If you consider the game from a probability standpoint, there is only one-third chance of losing. However, if your opponent can predict your reasoning and control your reactions, defeat becomes much more likely."

"In other words, simple-minded Leorio will be at a disadvantage." Killua added.

"OK." Leluto accepted. "I bet 80 hours on my victory."

"8-80 hours?"

"Does that bother you? We bet the number of hours we want, no? But don't worry. If you lose, you'll only lose 10 hours." And the two went silent. At the same time, they clenched their hands.

Result? Leluto won.

They lost 50 hours.

Lyra sighed.

"Finally, my turn. I'll end it quickly." She said, eyeing her opponent as the man stepped onto the arena.

"Be careful." Gon said.

"Nah, don't worry. She knows how to end it quickly." Killua said as Lyra reached the ring. Her face betrayed no emotion at all.

"Really?" asked Leorio.

"Just watch." Killua said, folding his arm behind his back.

Her opponent chuckled:

"Can't believe it, a young lady is going to face me." And with that, he disposed his cloak, revealing a tall man with black eyes, cold like dark tunnels. She suddenly trembled. His eyes reminded her of that place.

_Damn it. _

"Well, even if I'm young lady, I can handle you." She retorted coldly.

"No, you happen to be my favorite type of victim. The name's Ashley."

"Lyra."

Leorio whispered to Kurapika:

"Are they talking politely?"

"I have heard of his name before, though." Tompa said. "His style is finish his victims quickly. There are rumours of his surprising speed."

"She has countered many ones who were terrible than him." Killua shrugged.

Lyra took off two of her daggers, threw one of them to Ashley, said:

"I won't kill you, but you can kill me, quickly. I don't have time, so don't argue."

"You've got some attitude." Ashley smirked. "Do you believe that you won't kill me before I kill you. You don't even want to defend yourself?"

"Don't get it wrong." Lyra replied, totally uninterested. "I just don't want to kill you. We'll play a game. If I stab your first, I win, if you cut my neck first, you win."

Leorio shouted:

"You're being insane!"

She ignored him, asking her opponent.

"Well?"

"You're naïve. When you face your opponent, don't ever say such things as 'I won't kill you'. They'll kill you if you don't kill them."

"I'll do it when absolutely needed." Lyra said. "But you're not worth it."

Ashley smirked at her:

"So… I just have to cut your neck?" Lyra nodded curtly. "1… 2… 3…"

Within the blink of the eyes, blood spread in the space, much to their surprise.

"What… happened?" Leorio and Ashley asked the same time. Killua was humming a strange tone.

"She didn't kill him, did she?" Gon asked, impressed.

Lyra twirled her dagger in her finger, said:

"I didn't hit any vital spot, so you won't die, I won the game."

"Yes…" Ashley weakly said. "I surrendur…" And with that, he left the arena. _Your daughter… has grown up… Catherine. _

As Lyra made the way back to her group, Leorio was staring at her in antonishment, which annoyed her immediately.

"What's wrong? I just… well… find a way to deal it quickly."

Killua, however, raised his voice a bit, sounding disappoving.

"He's right. You're naïve. And I thought you have learnt more than that."

"I have learnt enough, Killua. It's your turn, and end it as quickly as possible."

"I won't spend time talking to my opponent politely." The boy shrugged. Lyra just sighed in response. _Kil and his personality… _However, out of the corner of her eyes, Lyra saw the group of criminals flinched as the final one was removed his handcuffs. (Except Ashley, who was taking care of his wound.)

And she could understand it as he removed his cloak. Leorio recoiled. Gon asked:

"You know him?"

Leorio turned to Killua:

"Killua, forget the victory! You don't need to fight him."

Killua raised his eyebrows:

"Why not?"

"Johness the Dissector." Killua's opponent was a man with bulging muscles and emotionless stare. "The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history. He chose his victim randomly. It was a famous care, 146 people, young and old, men and women, met with brutal deaths by his hands. The victims had one thing in common. He murdered all of them with his bare hands." Leorio took a deep breath. "He was known for his iron grip, the power in his finger."

Johness flexed his arms and clenched his fingers. His voice was cold and low:

"It's been long time since I touched human flesh."

Leorio continued:

"You don't have to face that monster, there's always next year."

Killua, however, totally ignored his warning, walked to the arena with relaxed expression on his face.

"Killua!" Leorio called to him. "Hey…!"

"Don't Leorio!" Lyra said, gazing Killua's back. "He'll be fine!"

"How in heaven's name that he'll be fine! It's a monster he is going to face!"

"He'll be fine!" She repeated impatiently, turning her attention back to Killua.

The two opponents stared at each other blankly. The boy asked nonchalantly:

"How are we settling this contest?"

Johness chuckled, sounding very intimidating.

"Contest? I believe you're confused. This will be an one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty." He smirked. "I just want to hear you scream."

"Really? Okay." Killua replied without any fear and hesitation in his voice. "Then the loser is the one who dies."

Lyra face-palmed. Typical Killua. She knew it, he took part in this exam to find fun! Honestly, she didn't know he even managed to come.

Johness seemed surprised, but answered anyway:

"Yes, that's right. I'll tear your body apart and…"

He didn't have a chance to finish his words, Killua was on the other side of the platform, and much to the criminals' surprise, holding Johness's still-beating heart with his hands. Johness just frozen in shock, looked at his stained red shirt. His eyes widened as he tried to reach Killua:

"Give... Give it back..."

But Killua just smirked at him, his eyes almost… soulless. Without warning, he crushed the heart with his hands. Johness stopped moving, dead.

Killua pocketed his hands, said:

"Four wins, two losses. We pass, right?"

The man who had fought Tompa said:

"Of course, you can go."

"By the way…" Killua continued. "You must be itching for some action, since you didn't get to do anything." His expression turned evil. "Want to play with me?"

"I'll abstain." The muscle man said nervously.

"Oh, okay." Killua shrugged, and turned back to his group.

Leorio asked, still in shock:

"Who is he?"

"Oh yeah, you guy don't know." Gon said easily. "Killua comes from an elite family of assasins."

Leorio repeated:

"Eh? A-An elite family of assasins?"

"You heard him." Lyra mumbled. Killua, of all thing he could do, he chose to tell this to Gon.

"You!" Leorio fingered at her. "You know Killua from the beginning! Are you from an elite…"

"No." She cut in.

Killua said:

"I'm back." Leorio cringed. "What?"

"Well… nothing. Good work, Killua!"

"Killua Zoldyck…" Lyra growled. "You ran away, didn't you?"

Killua just blinked innocently.

"Did you say Zoldyck?" asked Leorio.

"Yes, I did." Lyra replied. "And thanks to you, Leorio, we have to wait for 50 hours!"

After that, they had to enter a small room. The loudspeaker announced: "You'll have to spend the next 50 hours in this room. Wait until the door opens,"

The room wasn't like what Lyra had expected. There were sofa and TV and books. At least, they could feel comfortable.

Kurapika suddenly spoke:

"Killua, can you tell me how that technique works?"

"Technique?" Killua asked in surprise.

"The one you used to instantly remove his heart."

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique." Killua replied simply. "I just ripped it out. But…" He smirked, lifting his hands as his fingernails changing into claws. "I manipulated myself a bit."

"WoW!" Gon exclaimed.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional, even she was no match to me!" He gestured to Lyra, who hated to admit that he was right. "But my old man would have done better. When he removes a heart, you won't even see a drop of blood."

"How reassuring." Leorio said. "And you?" He turned to Lyra.

"I… just moved." She shrugged. "And thanks to you, we have to spend more than two days here!"

"Why do you have to bring it up?" Leorio groaned.

"Because it's the truth!"

Ignoring the bickering duo, Killua and Gon started to look for any kinds of entertainment.

Kurapika gazed them, thinking. _As long as they're on our side…_

* * *

**This chapter drove me crazy! My fingers hurt! I haven't typed that long for a long time! **

**Anyways, enjoy it, give me reviews! **

**Lea.**


End file.
